


南岸还风 Windancer

by beingvv



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Future Fic, Heavy Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, Reunions, with fanart
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: “我离开欧盟委员会已经很久了，” 白马平稳地说，“现在我是这里的地方议员。”“喔，” 黑羽说，“前途无量啊。”
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	南岸还风 Windancer

**Author's Note:**

> 自由双重奏（反面）
> 
> ~~这个故事又叫做：没有对比你们大概不晓得社畜系列到底有多甜~~
> 
> 谢谢知更鸟太太的配图！

001

黑羽走上台阶，按了按门铃，门是虚掩着的，于是推门进去：“您好？”

会客室里只有一条长桌和胡乱摆放的几把椅子，一个红头发的姑娘正弯腰在地上捡文件，看见黑羽，惊愕地抬起头，“您好，有什么可以帮助到您的？”

“啊……” 黑羽扶了扶自己肩上的背包，“这里是 Ealing 的市政厅没错吧？我叫黑羽快斗，是来自日本的魔术师……航班改签了，提早几天到了，就直接先过来看一下。”

“魔术师？” 红发姑娘眨了眨眼睛，又上下打量了他一下，“啊——你是说社区义演？”

黑羽点了点头。

对方有点惊奇，“不是说下周三才举办活动吗？您的助理呢？”

“助理刚从中国回来，被隔离了，” 黑羽面瘫地说，“因为不能确定是否之后会有更多的旅行限制，先让航空公司给我改签了昨晚的机票……您是艾丽莎小姐吗。”

“对，” 红发姑娘说，“这下有点麻烦了，您稍微等一下。”

艾丽莎快步走到隔壁房间，探进头去和里面的人说了些什么，黑羽转头打量周围，心想同样是地方政厅，这里比伦敦市中心富人区的差好多，给人一种从60年代起这里就再没有重新装修过的感觉，墙上贴了不少褪色的海报，黑羽一张张看过去，都是古早年代的明星，有英国的也有亚洲的，还有好几个日本的，黑羽有点惊奇，细细辨认起来。

门后的谈话有一搭没一搭地传进耳朵：

“——去Whitehall了啊！31号就退欧了，还要搞皇家 SHOW， 没空！”

“——没留 memo？真有他的，现在怎么办？人都来了——”

“——有10分钟空档，要么接见一下——”

“——好我去问。”

门开了，一个看上去挺精练的老太太迈着小碎步出来，说：“劳烦您稍等。”

黑羽正在看工藤静香的海报，回过头，礼貌地说：“好。”

海报下面贴了一些社区活动的通知，也已经很旧了，边上订了一个塑料透明的袋子，收集了一些鸡零狗碎的广告，一张泛黄的卡片露出一个角，蓝底，半顶白色的礼帽，有点熟悉，黑羽伸出双指把卡片捏起一看，一张怪盗 KID 应援牌。

黑羽：“……”

老太太又跑回来了，后面跟着一个年轻的助理，助理客气地对他说：“辛苦了，黑羽先生，您来的匆促，实在不好意思，我们这边负责文化交流的人员刚好被调到他处去了，您稍等，请先跟我来……”

黑羽已经习惯了英国政客这套办事方式，只是点头，“没关系。”

助理带着他走过长长的走廊，站到一扇红木门外，对他说：“这是我们这里社区的地方代表，原本和您的助理约的是下周见面，既然您提前来了，那就先见一下，不好意思时间比较紧，只有十分钟，我们这里再马上去安排——”

“好的，” 黑羽麻木地重复道，“没关系，谢谢。”

助理敲了两下门，推开，黑羽低声再次道谢，抬起头，书桌前的金发男子同样抬头，两人目光相汇，黑羽愣住了。

窗外天光大亮，房间里却有点暗，白马的背影逆光，眉毛微微扬起，和记忆里并无多少差别，看上去对他的到来并没有多大惊讶，倒是黑羽一脸空白，呆呆地看着对面：“……”

“谢谢，” 白马将目光转开，对着助理说。“麻烦两杯红茶，加奶。”

助理把门关上了，黑羽还在发呆，白马站起身，神情自然，特意转到书桌前，绅士地替他拉开椅子，仿佛这只是黑羽突发奇想的一次随意探班，一如数年前，又回到书桌后坐下。

黑羽把背包丢在脚下，感到时差带来的眩晕感一阵阵泛上来：“你怎么在这里。”

白马整理了一下手头的文件，随意地回答：“我在这里工作。”

黑羽有些诧异地看着对面：“你不在布鲁塞尔和伦敦两头跑了？”

“我离开欧盟委员会已经很久了，” 白马平稳地说，“现在我是这里的地方议员。”

“喔，” 黑羽说，“前途无量啊。”

白马没有说话，黑羽打量着对面：对方和回忆里并没有太多差别，依旧是剪裁得体的西装衬衫三件套，眉眼间略带疲惫，看上去依旧日日熬夜，白马的手机放在桌面上，时不时地亮起，还是那副日理万机的样子。

“听说你的助理这次没法前来，” 白马又道，“会有影响吗。”

“不会，” 黑羽客气地道，“放心，她回到日本后就直接自我隔离了，我没接触过，不传染。”

白马抬眼看他，唇角弯了一弯，又漫不经心地将手头一些文件订好，接着道：“你好吗。”

“Fine, thank you, and you？” 黑羽道。

两人的目光再次相汇，各自略带嘲讽地提了一提唇角，黑羽心里说不出的滋味，叹了口气，向后仰去。助理适时地敲门进来，拿了两杯红茶放在桌上，一个茶杯缺了个口，白马神情自然地拿了过去，又从抽屉里翻出三条白糖，给黑羽的那杯添上。

黑羽：“……”

白马用眼神示意他，黑羽慢慢伸出手握住茶杯，小小地喝了一口。

和回忆里，他所习惯的甜度一模一样。

白马的目光落在他的杯沿，黑羽注意到了，自嘲地动了动手指，朝白马展示了一下：魔术师的手掌没有多余的饰物。白马神情不变，没有做出评价，同样握着茶杯，黑羽的眼神动了动，看到对方的手上也是空空如也。

气氛有点尴尬，黑羽斟酌了一会儿，终于说：“是你要求我来参演的吗？”

“不是，” 白马平稳地说，“你低估了你在海外日侨社区里的影响力。”

黑羽挑了一挑眉，继续埋头喝茶，是茶包泡的早茶，不是白马喜欢的散装Earl Grey，果然退欧了连好茶都喝不起了，想到这里，又是自娱自乐地挑了挑唇角。

“这里是全英国最密集的日本人居住地，” 白马还在继续不请自来地解释，“倒是享誉全日本的黑羽魔术师会答应社区义演，实在令我惊讶——以你现在的名气，完全可以在伦敦市中心的 Strand 包场一个月。”

黑羽有些牙疼，心想就算我有那本事，只要你在市中心，我才不会去市中心，没想到你居然跑到这种市郊做什么议员，这叫什么，冤家路窄，前男友，最不想见的那种。黑羽抬起眼睛，对方也恰好在看他，白马的唇角动了一动，黑羽瞬间有种奇异的感觉，仿佛时隔多年对方依旧能够看穿他的小心思，于是沉默了。

“无论如何，” 白马说，从语气到用词都十分客套，把西方官员的那个样子学了个十足十，“还是非常感谢黑羽君百忙之中拨冗前来。”

“哪里哪里，” 黑羽同样客气营业，“为海外同胞尽一份力，应该的。”

敲门声响起，助理再次探进头来：“白马先生，您十点半的预约已经到了。”

白马略微点头，黑羽顺势站起身，“不打扰您了。”

“我让他们重新帮你看一下安排，” 白马说，“有什么需要的告诉我。”

黑羽转过身，头也不回地挥了挥手，白马从对方的身影里读出些嘲讽的意味，于是没有接着说下去。办公室门大开着，黑羽的脚步声消失在走廊里，助理还在看着他，白马收回目光，神情不变，说：“继续吧。”  
  
  
黑羽走到街上，白湛的阳光晒得他有点发晕，对面一辆双层红色巴士缓缓开过，黑羽愣了一下，自下飞机后第一次真实意识到，自己再一次来到了伦敦。

上一次踏上这个小岛还是六年前，那时的他以为，自己是来开启新副本的。

黑羽回头看了看，地方议员的办公处只是一幢小楼而已，和他们曾经在这个城市住过的洋房非常像，乔治年代风格的红砖建筑，高高的玻璃窗，前厅并不大，只有壁炉和一把沙发，他曾经也坐在那样的地方，抵着白马的肩膀，望着窗外浮动的天光，陷入一个旷日持久的梦里。

议员助理从背后追出来，对着他说：“黑羽先生？”

黑羽眨了眨眼，目光聚焦起来，对面年轻的姑娘说：“既然您提早来了，是否能够麻烦您在演出之外参与一些其他的活动，不会占用您太多时间，主要是这边的社区现在的确需要一些精神上的支持……”

英国人讲话又绕又繁复，讲了半天讲不到重点，黑羽已经有好几年没听见这种句式了，一时间觉得有些滑稽，露出隐约的笑容。

魔术师笑起来很好看，助理呆了一呆，忘了话头，愣了一秒，重新道：“麻烦留一下您的电话，方便联系，可以吗。”

“可以，” 黑羽客气地说，从指尖转出一张名片，又在上面草草写了几笔，“但下次还是让他自己来问吧。”

助理：“？？”

黑羽朝着窗户挥了挥手，双指抵在眉间一挥，潇洒地转身过马路，房间里面很暗，白马知道对方看不清自己的身形，却还是隐隐地松了一口气，有些疲惫地撑着窗栏，注视着昔日少年离去的背影。

助理回来了，拿着魔术师的名片：“给。”

白马的目光下落，看见名片上印着一朵熟悉的四叶草，下面马克笔的墨水未干，只是两道下划线。白马抬起眼睛，黑羽的身形已经消失不见，他停顿了两秒，拿出手机，翻出通讯录。

最后一条和黑羽的短信停留在两年前：发信人白马探，内容只有简短的几个字，发信时间是18:35，在伦敦飞东京的航班起飞前25分钟。

黑羽没有回复，下面是长久的空白。

白马仰望着窗外的天空，过了很久，屏幕黑了下去，白马转过头，将手机放在一旁。  
  
  
  
“哟，还活着吗，” 黑羽轻松地说。

视频里黑羽的助理顶了三个卷发棒，一脸毛躁，“我要疯啦，我被隔离也算了，怎么英国那边对接的人也跑了，这可怎么办——！黑羽殿！我对不起你！”

“淡定啦淡定，” 黑羽满不在乎地说，拆了一包薯片，又把脚搁在墙上，从上至下地看着手机，“病毒和退欧一样，都是没法人为控制的啦，你就别管了，我难道搞不定吗？我可是独行侠啊！”

“他们让你去医院——！” 黑羽的魔术兼行政助理兼经纪人仰天长啸，“万一你被传染了怎么办啊——！？”

“？” 黑羽舔了舔手指，点开邮件，“去医院干嘛，放心啦英国这边好像还好，让我看看……”

邮件里，议员助理勤勤恳恳做好人，前三行废话，后三行废话，中间标明重点，明日上午，希望黑羽可以拨冗前去医院看望受伤儿童，黑羽：“？？？”

“这么严重？” 黑羽说，“不是说什么文化交流义演——”

魔术助理把卷发棒拔了，有点牙疼，说：“那个，哦那个，那个你没被选进。”

黑羽：“……”

“那个是老古董们操办的，要的是什么剑道茶道之类的，我……黑羽殿！”

眼看助理又要叫起来，黑羽满头毛线，一脸懵逼：“那这我来这到底干嘛？”

“就……伦敦的机票都买好了，” 助理说，“我刚看到新闻上说这边退欧引起极右浪潮，有人砸了伦敦日侨社区的商店，还有人受伤，为了表示安慰，地方政府在众筹一个友好义演，就给你报名了。”

黑羽：“……”

助理又说：“毕竟飞伦敦的机票很贵的嘛。”

“贵，挺贵的，所以幸好你那张机票现在退了，” 黑羽面无表情地说，“就当季度奖金抵了。再见。”

助理：“啊？黑羽殿——”

黑羽把视频关了，手机一扔，抓了个枕头在床上胡乱拍：“啊——！！！”  
  
  
  
  
第二天早上。

黑羽吃完了令人胃疼的欧式早餐，拿了三个巧克力玛芬塞在口袋里，换了一件休闲的衣服准备营业。刚走到大堂就看到前男友出现在视线里：白马坐在沙发上，正在聚精会神地回邮件，这个姿势和记忆里并无两样，黑羽觉得有些好笑，于是直接从他的面前晃了过去。

对方还是那个变态的注意力，双指纷飞，头也不抬，却准确地察觉到他的脚步，白马喊他的名字。

“黑羽君。”

黑羽的左脚落在地上，慢了半秒，仿佛地面在接触的一瞬间滑了开去，有些身形不稳，已经两年没有听到有人用这种语气喊他的名字，黑羽慢慢地站住身体，回过头。

白马依旧捧着手机，神态自然地坐在沙发上，抬头看着他。

“你……” 黑羽指了指对方的脸，“不需要戴个墨镜什么的？”

白马有些奇异地看着他，过了片刻，笑起来，“我只是个地方议员而已，可能还不如黑羽君在日本出名。”

“哦，” 黑羽面无表情地说，心想你真够可以的，顺带着还贬我一句。

白马唇边的笑意有些熟悉，眼里闪着他曾经无比习惯的光，黑羽的心中一动，涌上些许难过的情绪，于是欲盖弥彰地别过头去。再转回来时，对方已经恢复了那个自然的神情，有点淡淡的，白马站起身，说：“走吧。”

黑羽跟在他后面出了酒店大堂，白马说：“医院就在附近，天气不错，走过去只需要二十分钟。”

黑羽忍了一会儿，没忍住，说：“怎么，地方议员就很空吗。”

“这也是我工作的一部分，” 白马看了他一眼。

黑羽点点头，没有继续说话，两人并肩在街上走着，白马又说：“你想坐公交也可以。时间上差不多。”

“算了吧，” 黑羽说，“总感觉伦敦的路况比之前更糟糕了。”

白马点头，“的确。”

两人再次陷入沉默，略有些尴尬，更多的是无奈，今日也是个难得的伦敦艳阳天，太阳有点晒，黑羽微眯起眼睛。双层巴士摇摇晃晃地过去了，又停在红灯路口，两人顺着马路走过去，超过了巴士，巴士赶上来，又停在车站，两人慢慢走，继续赶超巴士，仿佛一场追逐赛，黑羽觉得有些滑稽，勾了勾唇角。

白马看了他一眼，眼神略带询问，却没有说话，黑羽道：“没什么。”

边上开过一辆敞篷车，被巴士堵在后面，司机托着腮，无聊地等着老太太们上下巴士，黑羽的思绪飘回多年前。  
  
  
  
“啊呀——” 黑羽整个人都蜷在副驾驶里，“我要疯了——！”

“这是巴士专用线，超车违规，” 白马耐心地说，“过了这个路口就好了。”

“饿死啦！” 黑羽说，“我用滑翔翼还快点！我再也不听你的话了，到底这家店特殊在哪里啊，我是受够你们黑暗料理了——”

“不要把手伸出去，黑羽君，这样很危险，” 白马说，“我建议你还是打消滑翔翼的念头，不仅为了你自身安全，也是为了苏格兰场的警员——”

“啊你真的好烦，” 黑羽说，“很明显你还是惦记着苏格兰场嘛？不做侦探很无聊喔？”

“——还有为了我。” 白马恍若不闻，继续道。

“？” 黑羽马上警觉起来，“什么为了你。”

白马瞥了他一眼，唇边一抹笑意，黑羽瞬间坐直了身体，“你想干嘛。”

“耐心，” 白马说，“My darling。”

“哇这到底是什么入乡随俗啊，” 黑羽道，“都说了不要这么喊我。”

巴士依旧没有启动的意向，白马拍打着方向盘，侧过头，促狭地朝着他笑：“不喜欢吗？”

黑羽目视前方，一动不动，耳尖却慢慢地红了，“啊？”

白马依旧看着他，黑羽慢慢地转过头，两人的目光相汇，白马唇边的弧度更弯了一点，眼神温柔，仿佛盛着星光，黑羽的脸也红了，“哎？”

“你知道的，” 白马轻轻地道，语气像是柔和的夜风，“My darling。”

黑羽有种预感，整个人都飘起来，结结巴巴地说：“我……”

后面的车狂按喇叭，“别挡道啊——！！”  
  
  
  
车喇叭突兀响起，身边有人猛地抓住他的手肘，黑羽一惊，回神，白马把他往旁边拉了拉，说：“这不是人行道，小心点。”

黑羽有点尴尬，手肘上不断传来对方指尖的温度，离得有点近，他可以闻到对方身上熟悉的松香味，白马停顿了两秒，放开他。

黑羽转过头，白马神情自然地又在按手机，刷新了一下邮箱，全是未读来件，黑羽的心跳平复了些，讷讷地说：“谢了。”

白马不置可否，替他按了一下唤灯键，又开始回复邮件。对方工作时候神情专注，和记忆里没有一丝差别，黑羽无聊地看着周围，本想挤兑白马一句[您还真是一如既往地日理万机]，然而想想现在没什么资格这么说了，于是有些意兴阑珊地住了口，专心地低头走路。

过了片刻，白马把手机锁屏，放回兜里，说：“抱歉。”

“？” 黑羽抬起头，“做什么。”

白马转过脸看他，神情有些难以解读，黑羽一脸茫然地看回去，白马停顿片刻，说：“方才是地方警局联系我。这次的事件他们基本定义是仇恨案件，所以只能从社区支持的角度来帮助受害者了。”

黑羽有些不明所以，说：“哦。” 然而这样就把天聊死了，太过尴尬，所以只好补上一句，“到底怎么回事。”

“伦敦的一些极右势力，” 白马说，“在退欧期间一直很活跃。有人往这边的日本超市里投掷了汽油弹，炸伤了店长的孩子。”

“这么惨，” 黑羽说，“唉。”

白马没有接话，过了一会儿，说：“你带了装备吗。”

黑羽有些惊奇，转过眼睛，说：“你要我打扮成 KID 去医院？这也太惊悚了，会引起踩踏事件的。”

白马朝他露出一个熟悉的表情，眼睛转了转，略带少年时的嘲讽，一瞬即逝，仿佛时光倒流，黑羽一时恍神，停住了脚步。

白马：“？”

黑羽清了清嗓子，说：“没什么。” 重又往前走，心神不定地说：“真的要我扮 KID 吗。”

“那个孩子据说是你的忠实粉丝，” 白马平淡地道，“虽说以他的年纪，他应该从没有看过你的现场演出，然而活在幻象里的事物总是最美好的，人也是一样。”

黑羽：“……”

白马看了看他，神情却没有太多调笑的意味，眼神闪了闪，回过头，陷入沉默。于是黑羽那半分吐槽的心情也没了，有些牙疼地撇了撇嘴。

过了很久，医院的大门出现在视线里，黑羽转过脸，说：“滑翔翼留房间里了，别把我从楼上推下去就行。”

白马有些惊奇地看着身边，黑羽却没有等他的回复，挥了挥手，径直走了进去。白马注视着对方的背影，停顿了一下，也跟了上去。  
  
  
  


小孩子总比成年人要好糊弄些——黑羽如是想，一边在手机自拍镜头下做出各种营业表情。白马站在病床边上，和孩子家长交谈，神情认真，微微蹙着眉，若不是黑羽零星听到几个[一定放心][好好养病]之类的政客专用词句，几乎要以为对方重操旧业在干侦探取证的活，这个念头有些滑稽，黑羽定了定神，从指尖变出一朵玫瑰花，交给病床上的孩子。

这个孩子有点让他想起很久以前的健太，那也是一个结结不对的故事，伴着一种眼睁睁看着命运撕裂的无能为力感，这个孩子的眼睛也是那么清澈明亮，然而半边肩膀却因为烧伤而包着厚厚的绷带，黑羽想了想，双掌合拢，变出一个 KID 的玩偶，塞给对方。

小孩很开心：“哇——！谢谢 KID 殿！”

“这可是灌注过魔法的喔，” 黑羽说，“要好好地照顾！”

一干医生护士在边上慈祥地笑，白马也露出营业笑容，黑羽看过去，两人的目光相汇，白马唇边的弧度变了一点，黑羽又转开目光。

议员助理非常卖力地在边上拍小视频，黑羽非常卖力地表演孩子喜欢的戏法，地方不大，发挥余地有限，对方又是小孩，不能玩太过依赖智商的魔术，累，有点累，相当累，时差浮上来，黑羽忍不住在花切扑克的时候瞥了一眼手表。

白马的声音适时地响起：“非常抱歉需要缩短我们的访问时间……”

对方家长也很识趣，“啊！都已经一个多小时了，来，我们和 KID 殿说拜拜——”

黑羽昨晚因为时差（和一些不想去正视的心情）几乎一晚没睡，现下觉得脑子里有点嗡嗡的，职业性地结束演出，跟着白马离开病房，犹豫了片刻，说：“谢了。”

白马又在回复工作邮件，看了他一眼，说：“你还好吗。”

黑羽本想继续 Fine thank you and you，又觉得有点忘恩负义，话到嘴边改了口，说：“但愿不是感冒。”

“但愿不是，” 白马说，“我接下来两周的安排里并没有给医学隔离留出空档。”

黑羽笑起来，白马弯了弯唇角，道：“我给你买杯咖啡。”

黑羽本想说不用，对方却已经走了开去，黑羽在原地晃了晃，觉得尽管自己不想喝咖啡，当下却还是很必要的，白马这家伙一点没变，想到这里，又有点烦躁，为了缓解尴尬，漫无目的地开始逛。他们所在的地方是烧伤病房，非常安静，只有机器不时的滴滴声，黑羽从走廊的一头走到另一头，四处张望。

左侧病房内，有个浑身缠着绑带的人，几乎看不出特征，始终在困睡，床脚坐了一位小哥，看样子是病人的男朋友，一直拉着对方的手，摩挲着对方唯一完好的指节，神情里有一种奇异的静止感，仿佛只是凭本能在做这一切，黑羽站在病房外看了半分钟，他一直在看他的爱人，眼睛并没有眨动一下。

当年那个家伙，黑羽控制不住地想，也是这样注视着他的吗？  
  
  
  
黑羽从一个又长又零碎的梦里醒来，浑身上下都在疼，手上像是握着什么重物，有那么一瞬间以为自己还捏着潘多拉，心中一惊，指尖动了动。掌间的宝石却活了，一个阴影覆盖过来，黑羽不停眨眼，朦胧的视线里只有浅金色的光，有人在喊他的名字。

“白马……？”

自己的声音嘶哑，刚开口就不住呛咳，黑羽的指尖不停颤抖，白马反握住他的手，摩挲着他的指节，又给他递了一杯水。“是我，” 白马反复地告诉他，“喝慢点，黑羽君，我在这里。”

黑羽放慢了速度，喝完了水，躺回枕头上，缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，环视病房，有些茫然，“我们赢了吗？”

视线里的侦探唇角弯了弯，眼睛亮得令人惊奇，“是的，黑羽君。一切都结束了。”

黑羽点了点头，恢复了一点力气，看向自己垂在身边的手，白马紧紧地握着他，指尖几乎发白，黑羽勾了勾唇角，慢慢地道：“你这样真的很变态哎。”

白马笑起来，用手背快速地擦了擦眼睛，黑羽默契地转过头，装没看见，过了片刻，白马俯下身，抵住他的额头。

“喂，” 黑羽有气无力地说，“你倒是对一个病号有什么非分之想啊。”

“日本没有证人保护计划，” 白马毫无干系地说。

黑羽：“？”

白马注视着他，神情十分认真，没有调笑的意味，黑羽愣了一愣，不解地看着对面。金发侦探的神情动了动，又露出一些难得的迟疑，没头没尾地说：“我们去英国吧，黑羽君。”

“……”

白马看了他片刻，像是猛然想起自己还没有给这句话做注解，直起身，坐到他的床边。

“虽说主要人物已经落网，但我们对这个组织的了解还是太少了，不能确认是否还有余党……”

白马说得很快，信息量又大，仿佛直接跳进下半场对话，黑羽差点以为自己昏睡中间醒过一次又失忆了，脑袋只是嗡嗡的，缓慢地眨着眼睛，又有点不耐地闭上。对面那家伙还在契而不舍地唠唠叨叨，“我替你申请过 FBI 的证人保护计划，但他们以这个组织仅限于日本范围活动，不属于他们管辖的理由拒绝了…… KID 毕竟是国际有名的怪盗，太引起注意……”

黑羽睁开眼睛。白马住了口，少年的神情有些难得地紧张，“怎么了？”

“我的大侦探。” 黑羽攒着力气，尽量换上 KID 的音线，慢吞吞地说，“刚剿完犯罪组织，就要把我打包到美国去，你可真行。”

“……”

白马怔怔地看着他，过了片刻，手上越发紧了紧，黑羽又闭上眼睛，慢慢扬起唇角，听见对方发颤的声音：“你同意了？”

“哎，” 黑羽缓缓叹息，再次沉入疗伤的睡眠里，“你是真的很麻烦。”  
  
  
  
  
一杯热咖啡出现在他的眼前，加了很多的奶精，几乎看不出咖啡色，黑羽回神，看了看纸杯，嘴角抽了抽。

“抱歉，” 白马说，“医院里就只有这种，味道难以下咽，但咖啡因含量是足够的。”

黑羽不置可否，拿着纸杯暖手，白马的神情动了动，有些迟疑地说：“或者边上应该有更好的咖啡店……”

黑羽笑起来，心平气和地道：“你下午没有安排吗。”

白马不说话了，点了点头，片刻后目光顺着他的视线，落在病房里。床脚的小哥还是保持同一个姿势，除了不停摩挲对方掌心的手指，就只有眼睛在缓慢眨动，每一下都很小心，仿佛惊动了沉睡的爱人。

白马看了一会儿，收回目光，黑羽刚好也转过头，两个人目光再次相触，白马的眉毛蹙了蹙，露出一瞬间近乎少年的神情。黑羽呆了一呆，知道对方和他想的是一样的，于是不敢说话，欲盖弥彰地拿起咖啡喝了一口。

“是真的很难以下咽。” 黑羽评论道。

白马转过身，示意走廊。“走吧。”

两人沉默无言，白马照例拿出手机回邮件，黑羽把咖啡慢慢地喝完了。

“我送你回去，” 在医院门口白马说。

“不用，” 黑羽道，把纸杯塞进垃圾桶，“我还想去逛逛。”

白马站住了脚步，看着他，黑羽回过头，然而对方脸上的神情平静，只是微微蹙了蹙眉，过了几秒，白马说：“好的，冬日天黑得早，晚上注意安全。”

黑羽嗤笑起来，说：“知道啦。”

白马自嘲地摇了摇头，往地铁站方向走去，黑羽也要去乘地铁，两人继续并肩，还是有点尴尬，白马又不看手机了，过了片刻，问：“你去哪里逛。”

“不用陪我啦，” 黑羽说，“又不是没来过。”

白马站在电梯下行大厅里，周围四通八达，黑羽停顿了两秒，见对方没有先行的意思，有些嘲讽地勾了勾唇角，朝黑线方向往南的方向去，又挥了挥手。地铁很快就来了，人还挺多，黑羽站到车厢里，又回过头。

白马依旧站在大厅里，双手插兜注视着他，一如往年。

这家伙还真是一点都没变，黑羽想。  
  
  
  
晚上，黑羽来到泰晤士的南岸吹风，又趴在滑铁卢大桥上，看着河对面的 OXO Tower。南岸依旧是游艺人的天堂，风里隐约传来小提琴声，对面高塔里的餐厅亮着灯，伦敦眼今夜泛着红，像是潘多拉。

那一日堵车之后，他们终于来到南岸对面的这幢高楼，顶层是一个法国餐厅，从头盘到主菜都吃不饱的那种，上菜间隔还足够唱个歌剧，除了窗外能看到伦敦夜景，并没有可圈可点的地方，黑羽有气无力，碍于颜面，不好趴在桌上，只好单手托腮哼哼。

白马坚持喊他达令，黑羽没想法了，挥了挥手，随他去，又在桌面上不断敲击着一首只有自己知道的歌，恹恹地道：“什么时候回去啊。”

“这家店的甜点很出名，” 白马说，“不等着吃完吗。”

“唉——” 黑羽牙疼地说，将一根面包棍掰成三段，在指节上翻来翻去，“行吧。”

甜点终于上来了，巧克力熔岩蛋糕，黑羽的眼睛亮了，“哇——”

白马双手交叉放在桌上，唇边一个小小的弧度，神情自然，眼神却有些紧张，黑羽心中一动，换了个银勺大口大口挖起来。白马微笑着看他吃，黑羽本来正餐就没吃饱，三五下把甜点扫荡空了，留下一个光洁的瓷盘，往后一躺，毫无形象地说：“谢谢招待——”

白马唇边的笑容凝固了。

“？” 黑羽摸着肚子，一脸茫然，“怎么了？”

白马的神情变了，有些焦急，几乎半起身，“快斗……”

黑羽嘻嘻笑起来，露出牙齿，齿间一闪，露出半枚戒指，白马怔了一怔，下意识地坐了回去，黑羽又微分开唇，戒指从齿间跌落下来。一晃间，黑羽抬起手，白金戒指已经到了他的左手无名指，黑羽得意地晃了晃五指，说：“被我骗进了吧，笨蛋。”

“……”

白马没有说话，只是注视着他，微微喘息，黑羽的指尖跳跃过桌面，抵达白马的掌心，黑羽笑嘻嘻地说：“这也太——老土了一点！”

白马握住他的手，依旧直视着他，缓缓起身，黑羽的眼睛睁大，控制不住地脸红了，“喂喂——”

后半句话的尾音消失在对方在他指节上落下的吻里。

“还可以再老土一点。” 白马弯起唇角。

白马注视着他，始终没有松开手，缓缓单膝下跪，黑羽无法呼吸，眼睛里全是浅金色的光，白马像是一个忠诚宣誓的骑士，执着他的手，神情认真，冲破所有的苦难，来到他的面前。

“黑羽快斗，” 白马简单地说，暖褐色的瞳眸奇异地发亮，“你愿意和我共度一生吗。”

戒指明明已经到了自己手上，却还要问，整个餐厅的人都屏着呼吸看着他们，黑羽的手微微颤抖，胸口仿佛要裂开，双颊滚烫，张了张口，试了几次，最后说：“你真的好麻烦。”

白马笑起来，回过头，对其余人说：“He said yes.”

整个餐厅的人都为他们鼓掌，白马站起身，半弯下腰吻他，一个带着咸味的吻，黑羽不断换气，说：“我哪里——”

服务员拉着小提琴出来，掌声如潮水一般，黑羽的声音小下去，拉着对方的领带，眼睛里游动着星光。

“我知道，” 白马亲吻着他的脸，摩挲着他刚戴上的戒指，“My darling，我知道。”  
  
  


南岸的演艺人拉着小提琴，一曲结束，围观者纷纷鼓掌，黑羽回过神。OXO Tower 的灯还亮着，黑羽举起手，无名指已经空了，他透过指缝看了看圣保罗大教堂的穹顶，自嘲地笑了笑。

黑羽打开手机，翻出短信，曾经以为要与其共度一生的人在两年前给他发的最后一条短信：

[祝你一路平安，前途似锦，再见。]

黑羽注视着屏幕下长久的空白，耳边幻觉般地再次听到对方温柔的声音：My darling。  
  
  
  
  
002  
  
八点半，天已经完全黑了，白马还在办公室处理文件，助理探进头来，说：“白马先生，我先走了，您记得锁门。”

白马点头，办公室的门在面前关上，楼里沉静下来。白马盯着电脑屏幕，手指虚扶在键盘上，却迟迟没打出更多的字，过了片刻，放下手，滑开手机。

屏幕还在短信界面上，属于黑羽的号码，下面依旧是空白，白马的指尖在对话框里停留了一会儿，又退出 APP，回到主界面。

是什么时候开始的呢，白马有些出神。  
  
  
  
八点半，白马还在开会，闹钟却响了，黑羽元气满满的声音作为铃声传出来：“已经一千四百六十天了，还是没有抓到 KID —— ♪ ”

会议室里的众人都被突如其来的日文吓了一跳，白马放下手提电脑，看了一下手机，不是声音的来源，又去翻桌角的包，铃声却还在接二连三地继续，“真是个执着又没救的侦探哪—— ♪” “啊！原来已经不是侦探了！” “那可怎么办呢——”

“白马先生？” 同事礼貌地说，“你需要五分钟吗？”

“没事，” 白马说，长按在关机键上，“只是——”

“其实也没关系啦，” 铃声继续响道，黑羽调笑的声音，“You’ll always be my favourite tantei-san。”

最后一句同事们好歹听懂了一半，纷纷用奇异的眼神看着白马，白马脸红了，清了清嗓子，终于把 iPad 关了，故作镇静地说：“抱歉。”

等会议结束已经是半夜，白马回到家，不安分的前职业怪盗正打扮成昔日营业的模样躺在床上，等得太久，已经睡着了，礼帽和眼镜都扔在一边，感觉到他的脚步，猛然惊醒，揉了揉眼睛，“啊，你回来了。”

白马有些无奈，“你这又是干什么。”

“……” 黑羽打了个哈欠，又抓了抓头发，大声地说：“纪念日啦纪念日——！就知道你会忘记啊。”

“所以给我设了闹钟？” 白马有些好笑地说，“还真是谢谢黑羽君了。”

黑羽翻了个身不去理他，白马绕到床的另一边，俯下身，戳了戳对方气鼓鼓的脸。

“一般纪念日不都是以确认恋情的时候来算的吗？” 白马说，用上诱供的语气，“可今天明明是和 KID 第一次见面的日子……”

黑羽睁开一只眼睛看他。白马暧昧地挑了挑眉。

“所以黑羽君是承认对我一见钟情吗？”

“也不要太自恋吧！” 黑羽拍了一只枕头过来。

白马笑着躲开，又揉了揉对方的头发，黑羽坐直了身体，单手托腮看着他。“怎样，特制的铃声喜欢吗。”

白马回想起会议室里同事的神情，有些尴尬，无奈地说：“下次还是不要了吧。”

“……” 黑羽有些奇异地看着他，白马的手机却再次响起来，来自美国的跨时区邮件，白马叹了口气，拍了拍黑羽的脑袋。

“早点睡，” 白马说。“我先把这些处理完。”

黑羽没有回答，白马起身在桌前坐下，打开电脑，过了片刻，听到身后恋人若无其事的声音：“哦，好吧。”  
  
  


有可能，白马慢慢地想，是从那个时候开始的。  
  
  
  


“啊？” 黑羽惊异地放下报纸，“你不做侦探了？”

白马有些疲惫地解开领带，随口道：“不安全。”

“？” 黑羽有些纳闷，“还好吧，你又没有那个万年小学生的体质……”

白马有些无奈，看向他，说：“不是我不安全。”

黑羽眨了眨眼。白马走向那双蓝得令人心悸的眼睛，低下头，吻了吻黑羽的侧脸，黑羽对这种近乎绅士的动作很难抵挡，慢慢脸红了。

“什么啊，” 黑羽说，“不是都说了那个组织只在日本活动吗。”

“那只是已定假设，” 白马说，“毕竟……”

黑羽转着眼睛看他，白马改了口，弯起唇角，说：“毕竟在外界看来，KID 已经消失，于是我也没有继续要做侦探的执着了。”

黑羽的眼神闪了闪，十分惊奇，“你还真是业界出名的变态啊。”

白马又吻了吻少年另一边的侧脸，“Anything for you, my darling.”

黑羽终于整张脸都烧起来，“够了啊！”

白马温柔又促狭地看着对面，黑羽哼哼唧唧地把自己在沙发上窝成一个球，又露出那双漂亮的眼睛，说：“那你干嘛啊。”

“走家族道路，” 白马叹了口气，“从政。”

“……”

“你别笑了，” 白马有些郁闷地说，解了领带，坐到对方身边，“很难想象吗？”

“难……难，” 黑羽上气不接下气地说，“你——哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

白马用手扶额，忍了一会儿，又叹了口气，掰过黑羽的肩膀，强硬地封住他的唇。黑羽不住挣扎，笑声逃逸出来，白马又伸手抚进他的 T恤下摆，黑羽终于不笑了，环住他的脖颈。

白马近距离地看着他，少年的眼睛里跳动着令他永远迷恋的光，黑羽舔了一圈嘴唇，又笑嘻嘻地抵住他的鼻尖。

“其实也没关系啦，” 黑羽这么告诉他。“反正我早就看穿你了——”  
  
  
  
白马的指尖落在手机屏幕上，点开音乐 APP。寂静的办公室里，手机外放音响传来少年元气满满的声音，因为转录多次，而显得有点沙沙的失真，多年前的黑羽对着他说：

“其实也没关系啦，you’ll always be my favourite tantei-san。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  


次日中午。

黑羽坐在会客室里，老太太给他泡了一杯茶，说：“白马先生正在外面走访，马上回来。”

黑羽有些麻木地点头，“您去忙您的，我习惯了。”

用词有点不太妥当，老太太奇怪地看了他一眼，然而英国人本性，有八卦的心也不当面说出来，于是老太太点头，留下他一个人在会客室，喝茶，等待。

英国红茶不放奶不放糖的话就太苦了，黑羽捧着茶杯，环视四周，百无聊赖，慢慢陷入回忆里。

为了做出 KID 已经消亡的假象，彼时白马放弃侦探，步上英国贵二代的既定道路，改行从政。一开始事态平和，岁月静好，在等待日本方面把组织余党清除的空隙里，黑羽实在无事可做，在英国念了个研究生。两人在伦敦市中心租了房，每日早出晚归，得空去趟大英博物馆，逛遍伦敦的公园，晚上吃遍四周的万国外卖，窝在沙发里看古旧的英国喜剧，黑羽指着 Yes Minister 里面的 Sir Humphrey，嘲笑白马说这就是他的未来。

“Sir Humphrey 是确保英国运转的英雄，” 对方当时这么严肃地告诉他，眼里却有熟悉的笑意，“很高兴黑羽君终于对我的从政能力也有所认可了。”

“认可，非常认可，” 黑羽叼着西班牙 Churros 无聊地说，“等到苏格兰独立，你就可以去你老家登基了，英雄。”

白马把巧克力酱递给他，悠悠地回：“非常遗憾，我在英国皇室继承权上大概排到后五千位，只能让黑羽君失望了。”

黑羽：“……”

英女王屹立不倒，却真的等来了苏格兰公投，白马作为英国政界唯一一个脑子还算好使的人，突然就更加忙了起来，每日在不同部门辗转，电话响个不停，沉迷手机，几乎没有一刻不在刷新闻和邮件，有时候更是从早出晚归变成早出不归，一连消失三天。黑羽的研究生课程还算轻松，毕竟智商400，没啥了不起的，泡图书馆实在无聊了，便时不时地去 Whitehall 探班。Whitehall 是英国的公务员总办公处，外来人员不能随便入内，黑羽发完短信就坐在外面等。一开始白马还会在十分钟内出来迎接他，后来黑羽等待的时间越来越长，便不再一味傻坐着，一边等对方下班，一边在市中心到处乱转。

伦敦市中心还是挺好玩的，黑羽有些怀念地想。比这种郊区有意思多了。

一点半了，已经等了两个小时，黑羽实在饿得不行，张望了一下，发现其他房间都是空的，这议事厅不知道每日平时都在干什么，只好从大门出去，打开手机搜了一下附近的饭店，觅食去。

刚走到路口，地方官就迎面而来，白马看见他，怔了一怔，快步过来，倒是不喊他的名字了，直截了当地说：“你没去排练吗？”

黑羽正尴尬地举手打招呼，举到一半，茫然地说：“什么排练。你助理让我早上过来的啊。”

白马蹙起眉，打开手机翻了一会儿，露出点难得烦躁的神情，说：“抱歉，传达有误，给你安排的是 Town Hall，可以用来排练。”

黑羽更加茫然地看着他：“你那不就是 Town Hall 吗？”

“……” 白马抬起眼睛，有些无奈地看着他，神情里有种捉摸不透的意味，收起手机，平稳地说：“我办公的地方是 Council Hall。Town Hall 在边上。”

黑羽顺着他的目光看过去，隔壁巨大的哥特式教堂样建筑门口，一对新人正在台阶上拍照，围观亲友不住鼓掌，花瓣彩带洒了满地，黑羽：“…………”

白马还在看着他，眼神里有种少年时代看他挖坑自跳的戏谑，黑羽：“那不是民政局吗！？”

“虽说的确起到民政局的作用，但也不完全准确，” 白马好整以暇地说，“那才是对外开放的市政厅。”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽在心中疯狂吐槽，搞了半天你办公地方还是不能随便进，那么请问为什么连门都不关，果然退欧了连安保都请不起了，你真够可以的，诸如此类，白马一直略是好笑地看着他，黑羽目光远眺，注视不远处台阶上幸福拥吻的新人，叹了一口气。

“没经验哪，” 黑羽面瘫地说，“毕竟没来过。”

白马脸上的笑意隐去了，有些惊讶地看着他，黑羽略是嘲讽地朝他挑了挑眉，往前走去。  
  
  
  
“要排两年半！？” 黑羽说，“你到底想去哪里结婚啊，西敏寺吗！？”

“西敏寺是皇室专用的结婚场地，” 白马严肃地说，“对于继承权排到后五千位的我们来说，可能要等到皇室改成共和国制才可以轮到吧。”

“哦，” 黑羽一脸面瘫地看着对面，“你可真行。”

白马笑起来，放下手机，坐到沙发上，黑羽抬起腿给他让了点位置，把电脑扔在一旁，双手枕在脑后，向后靠去。白马凑近了一点，眼里闪着促狭的光，“怎么，黑羽君很迫不及待想和我结婚吗。”

“算了，算了，” 黑羽继续一副死鱼脸地说，“毕竟后五千位呢，就算合法了也没什么好继承的，没意思，没意思。”

白马弯起唇角，眼神复又温柔起来，黑羽非暴力不合作地看着天花板，用余光瞟着对方，过了片刻，脸红了。“啊你好烦，” 黑羽说，“你就不能给我个爽快的，这感觉就像半夜楼上掉下一只靴子，我——”

“唔，” 白马低头按着手机，“毕竟有很多具体事宜要安排呢。”

“还安排什么啊！” 黑羽抓狂道，“我警告你啊，我能来就很捧场了，你可别得寸进尺了。”

白马不置可否地继续按手机，黑羽踢了踢他，“喂！好好听我说话啊，工作狂！”

“喔……”

“喔什么的！” 黑羽怒道，“那我可回去了！”

“你现在办的是我的配偶签，” 白马头也不抬地说，“不能离开英国太久的，黑羽君，我劝你还是打消这个念头。”

“？？？” 黑羽把腿缩回来，一下子坐直了，“这又是什么神奇的政客发言？你是轮转去了移民局吗？”

“是的，” 白马沉痛地说，“移民法例又多了三百页，前后矛盾，我正在着手帮忙修改。”

“……” 黑羽奇异地看着对面，“你真够可以的。”

“过奖，” 白马说，又继续按手机。黑羽没脾气了，长叹一口气，翻着眼睛看天花板。白马心不在焉地抚摸着他的小腿，有点痒，黑羽踹了踹，对方不动了，把他的腿抱在怀里，微微前倾，继续沉迷工作，一副两耳不闻窗外事的模样，黑羽百无聊赖，抓了一本杂志盖过脸。

过了很久，身边传来手机锁屏的声音，白马说：“我安排了——”

“PASS！” 黑羽没好气地说。

“——结婚蛋糕试吃，” 白马停顿了一下，语气带笑地继续，“你确定不要来。”

黑羽把杂志抓下，一脸不善地看向对面。视线里，白马侧靠在沙发上，一个随意的姿势，左手搭在他的膝盖上，右手抵着沙发背，单手托腮，笑吟吟地看着他，胸有成竹的神态，黑羽想了又想，踢腾了一下。

“你可真是麻烦，” 黑羽嘀咕着说。“哪几家店啊，拿来我看看。”  
  
  
  
白马跟了上来，黑羽没有回头，随口道：“场地保留到几点。”

“下午四点，” 白马回答，“之后就全部关闭了。”

对外开放的地方倒是从来不加班，黑羽有些嘲笑地想，眼睛转了转，白马也在看他，于是对方也自嘲地笑了笑。黑羽看了看表，还有两个小时，时间有点不上不下的，颇是牙疼地撇了撇嘴，又抓了抓头发。

“我下午还有很多安排，只能去超市随便买点三明治，” 白马随意地说，“你来吗。”

“……” 黑羽眺望着泛白的天际线，唇角动了动，又摇了摇头，叹了口气。“好吧。”

白马带着他过马路，走了两个街口，路过三个小店都没有进去，直到熟悉的绿色招牌出现在他们眼前，黑羽抬头看了一下，还是那个多年前被黑羽嘲讽为贩卖中产阶级气息的超市，于是神情变得有些滑稽，过了片刻，忍不住说：“你这奇怪的执着还真是一点都没变。”

“也快倒闭了，” 白马毫不在意地说，“现在是德国廉价超市的天下了。有时午夜梦回，还以为二战英国其实是战败方呢。”

“……” 黑羽差点摔了一跤，“这是一个政客该说的笑话吗！”

白马转脸看他，唇边一点熟悉的笑意，黑羽没脾气了，挥了挥手，“你真够可以的。”

听闻这句熟悉的吐槽，对方的神情又动了动，沉静下来，黑羽的心头同样浮上点说不出什么滋味，定了定神，往超市里走去。

白马拿出手机，照样随时营业，恢复那个专注又略带疲惫的模样，黑羽斜睨着他，知道对方又在和猪队友搏斗，心里并不同情，露出嘲笑的眼神。白马看了看他，用手按了按额头，说：“抱歉，我需要去打个电话。”

黑羽条件反射地张口，白马站在原地，有些茫然地看着他，两人目光相汇，黑羽心中掠过奇异的感觉，知道对方又和他想到了同一件事，于是沉默了下来，过了几秒，说：“没关系，你忙。”

白马注视着他，唇角往下抿了一抿，低低地道：“对不起。”

黑羽耸了耸肩，站到自动扶梯上，看着地面，过了片刻，又转过头，有些呆呆地看着对方背影消失的方向。  
  
  
  
  
“不会吧，” 黑羽站在超市门口说，“你还真是一有信号就被抓包啊！不是请假了吗！”

苏格兰公投完毕，白马却一直没能再空下来，大概是处理公共事件时候太过冷静，得到上层青睐，于是更加神龙见首不见尾，就算在家也是办公，又过了一年，黑羽的毕业论文也写完了，戴着耳机发了两天呆，又独自逛遍了伦敦市中心的博物馆，终于忍无可忍，对着正在六张屏幕上收看不同新闻频道的白马喊：“够了啦——！”

白马已经连续一周只睡四个小时，问及也不回答为什么，此时只是茫然地看着他。黑羽把耳机摘了，站到屏幕前，满脸毛燥：“我要疯了，这实在太信息过载了，你就不能消停一会儿，去乡下躲一躲，我每天听你们英国佬议会吵架，真的够了，我——”

白马还是一脸空白，目光条件反射地跟着他转，过了片刻，说：“好。”

那是来到英国后为数不多的自由时光了——黑羽后来想。冬日的苏格兰太冷，他们去了威尔士，羊比人多的地方，根本没有信号，黑羽每日站在山坡上，无所事事，却又无比轻松，张开手，迎接近北极圈的寒风。白马站到他的身旁，习惯性地拿着手机，却只是看着他，唇边一点温柔的笑意，像是永恒陪伴他的骑士。

“冷吗，” 白马说。

“当然啊！” 黑羽喊道，把冰凉的手塞在对方领口里，嘻嘻笑，“这是什么蠢问题！”

一切都挺好的，黑羽想，如果冬日不是威尔士的旅游淡季的话。

乡下没有信号，更没有外卖，旅游淡季，村上唯一一个饭店都不开门，两人在山边小屋里住了三天，弹尽粮绝，只得驱车去最近的小镇采购补给。白马照例带他们来到充满中产气息的超市，毕竟中产阶级，一到门口就有信号了，直接连上免费 WIFI，白马条件发射地打开邮箱，然后愣住了。

黑羽还在嘀嘀咕咕地吐槽公务员的假期和劳动法，白马却充耳不闻，过了片刻，举起一只手。黑羽住了口，揪起眉毛看着他。

“我需要去打个电话，” 白马盯着手机屏幕，“抱歉，等我十五分钟。”

黑羽的手抓过头发，充满感情地叹了一口气，“行吧。”

白马快步往外走，黑羽站在自动扶梯上，电梯缓缓带他上行，黑羽看着对方离开的相反方向，心中浮上一点异样的感觉。  
  
  


白马赶回去的时候超市已经关门了，打黑羽的手机直接进入语音信箱，打了十几个都是直接切了，这已经超出生气的范围，应该是没有信号，白马打开地图，快速扫视了一下周围的乡路和信号覆盖，发动汽车。

白马找到他的时候对方正坐在路边一个废弃的公交车站里，捧着一桶已经见底的冰淇淋，周围只有一盏昏黄的路灯，黑羽垂着眼帘，不知道在想什么。周围没有停车的地方，白马又开了很久才找到单行道给来车让道的弯角处，匆匆停好车，又跑回来。黑羽还是坐在原地，微微发抖，白马抱住他，少年从发梢到指尖都是冰凉的，一件薄毛衣根本无法抵挡威尔士冬日夜晚的断崖式降温，白马有些心疼，又有些气恼，压着声音问：“为什么不等我。”

黑羽吸了吸鼻子，声音闷闷地：“你看看现在几点了。”

白马让他等十五分钟，已经过去了五个小时，黑羽在零下三度靠一桶冰淇淋续命，冻得几乎失去知觉，英格兰的冬天日落特别早，天黑后黑羽凭着记忆往他们住的方向走，走了三个小时都没有看见人，实在走不动了，找了个唯一有点亮光的地方坐到现在，当时心里是委屈的，现在回想起来，更多却是茫然，时隔多日，黑羽的回忆里只剩下那日乡间的晚风，被冰淇淋冻出炽热幻觉的指尖，和白马终于找到他时，对方焦急又愧疚的拥抱。

白马摩挲着他的背脊，亲吻他的发旋，“对不起。”

“这是什么鬼地方……” 黑羽冻得连话都说不出来，“你能不能给、给他们多拨点钱，造个有暖气的车站也、也好。”

有点蹩脚的笑话，白马也没有捧场，只是不住抚摸着他的头发，有种心不在焉的意味，黑羽把冰淇淋扔了，报复地将手指塞进对方的毛衣下摆，白马被凉得一激，却没有像往常一样安抚他，只是握住他的手，语气里有种游离的疲惫：

“英国政府马上要宣布退欧公投了，” 白马低低地说，“快斗，他们要派我去布鲁塞尔。”  
  
  
其实这也不是什么大事，黑羽想。伦敦和布鲁塞尔又有什么区别呢？  
  
  
又是一个十五分钟过去了，白马照例没有出现，黑羽拿了三明治，手虚悬在货架上，想了又想，落到边上的凯撒鸡肉卷上。这是白马以前经常买的，虽说对方也没有显得很喜欢吃的样子，黑羽有些牙疼，犹豫了半天，还是拿了。

指尖刚一动，边上就有个人影站过来，黑羽转过头，惊奇地看到昨天病房里的那个母亲。

“啊，” 年轻女子对他说，有点惊讶，“是黑羽桑吗？”

黑羽停顿了片刻，熟练地换上营业表情，“是的，您是……程岛桑，对吧。”

“啊，可以的话叫我右纪子就好，” 女子对他说，又不住鞠躬，女子抬起头来，露出一点活泼的笑容，“实在是太感谢您了，昨天健治非常开心，您是他最喜欢的 KID 扮演者了，有和其他人不一样的风采……”

那是当然，毕竟本尊呢，黑羽笑了笑，正打算客套两句，背后却传来男人严厉的声音：“右纪子！你在干什么。”

黑羽回过头，看到昨日见过的那位父亲，西装革履，一副成功人士的打扮，站在不远处，皱着眉，颇有一副威严的样子，右纪子不出声了，用眼神和黑羽说了声抱歉，又鞠了个躬，走到丈夫身边。

“明明伤还没有好，” 男人低声责备，“为什么不好好等我。”

“健酱说想吃鸡肉卷……” 右纪子低低地道，又想起自己手上什么都没拿，条件反射地回过头。

黑羽有些窘迫，索性把手里的鸡肉卷递过去：“给。”

年轻的母亲僵住了，眼神滑向她的丈夫，男人停顿了两秒，若无其事地伸手过来接了，说：“谢谢，昨日有劳了。”

黑羽客气地颌首，男人又说：“祝您演出成功。”

男人搂着他的妻子走了，右纪子没有回头，步履很紧张，紧紧贴在丈夫身旁，黑羽看了他们一会儿，回过头，迟疑了片刻，又拿了一个鸡肉卷。

白马还是没有出现，黑羽觉得有点茫然，下意识地往出口走，到了收银处，又心中一动，转了方向，往冰淇淋冷柜的方向去。

白马正站在冷柜前面发呆，黑羽猜对了，心里有种说不出的滋味，出声喊他：“喂。”

对方回神，神情有片刻的空白，黑羽默不作声地把鸡肉卷递过去。白马的目光下落，眉毛微微扬了扬，又抬起眼来看他，黑羽的胸口说不出的难受，脸上却很平静，说：“改口味了？那我放回去。”

白马伸出手，还是看着他，神情仿佛静止了，平稳地道：“没有。”

简单的词句，黑羽却在里面读出点苦涩的意味，又觉得时隔多年，自己已经不应该和这个家伙有这种奇怪的默契了，呼吸一阵一阵地发紧，不耐烦地晃了晃手中的吃食，又转开头去。白马把鸡肉卷拿了，还是站在原地不动，黑羽也无法移开脚步，这算什么，他心里想，这也太糟糕了，真的一遇到这家伙就从没好事，白日里还要装出一副扑克脸，辛苦，是真的辛苦。

白马还在看他，神情慢慢地在变化，垂在身边的指尖动了一动，又停下来。黑羽反手握住冰柜的边缘，仿佛站立不稳，尽量不动声色地调整呼吸，他知道白马在想什么。

他已经很久没有感受到过对方温暖的怀抱了。

开放冷冻柜的寒气一阵阵逼上来，黑羽深深吸气，又转开眼睛，落在巧克力冰淇淋上，哦，他有些木讷地想，白马那家伙肯定是在纳闷当初为什么自己就光买了一个冰淇淋就跑了，现在才想起这回事，反射弧也太长了一点，想到这里，黑羽又勾了勾唇角。

“冷吗，” 白马低低的声音传来。

黑羽放开手，指尖已经被冻麻了，然而扑克脸依旧平静，没有回答对方的问题，淡淡地说：“走吧。”  
  
  
  
003  
  
黑羽又坐在沙发上等。

明明在日本白马才是那个追在他身后的人，到了英国却完全变了样，黑羽觉得自己好像永远在等对方——记忆里，伦敦的天总是冬日，黑得特别早，他无聊地坐在长椅上，沙发上，石凳上，等着对方处理完工作，再回来找他。

老太太今日依旧给他泡了杯茶，客套了几句，问演出排练进展如何，黑羽打起精神营业，把老太太逗得很开心，于是红茶加了奶也加了糖，终于可以下咽了，黑羽松了口气，靠在沙发上看着会客室里的大屏幕。

快六点了，电视上在播报英国退欧的最新进展，退欧法案终于通过，欧盟议会的众议员手拉着手唱起友谊地久天长，黑羽嗤笑了起来，欧洲人，本质上是一样的，用力的方向不对，失去了才知道珍惜，这么想想全人类都差不多，黑羽听了一会儿又觉得有点伤感，于是默不作声地继续喝茶。

四年前，英国宣布退欧公投，之后事情往魔幻现实的方向控制不住地滑去，白马被外派到欧盟委员会，每周打飞的在伦敦和布鲁塞尔两头跑。黑羽读完了研究生，开启职业探索模式，拿了一本就业辞典，从 Accounting 一直试到 Zoologist，没有一样做得超过两星期的，毕竟智商400，无法停歇，也太没有挑战感了，白马很是无奈，对他说：“或许你的天赋是赐予世界和平，my darling。”

黑羽假装没有听懂对方语气里的嘲讽，客气地道：“哪里，哪里，我不想害得你失业，pumpkin。”

这个昵称太搏出位，白马听到脸色变了一变，黑羽吱吱嘎嘎地笑，倒在沙发上，把对方拽下来，滚做一团。手机不停地响，白马看了一眼，迟疑片刻，扔在一旁，专心过来吻他。

真难得，黑羽想，因为后来他们就几乎没有这种忙里偷闲的时光了。

“我的里程已经快累积到白金 VIP 了，” 黑羽气喘不匀地说，“就是有一个问题——廉价航空的白金 VIP 到底有什么用。”

“或许你可以下次让他们免费给你倒杯水，” 白马同样调笑地说，“抵五镑钱，恰好里程清空。”

手机再次叮地响起，屏幕亮了起来，电子机票自动加入钱包，黑羽扫了一眼，说：“还真是马不停蹄。”

白马习惯性用温柔化解他话里的刺，笑着继续吻他，“下周二来找我吗。”

“不告诉你，” 黑羽说，“你就等着吧。”

白马放开他，神情严肃了一点，道：“我建议你还是提前通知我，上次你在我的电脑里种下病毒，刚好在投映到大屏幕的时候……”

“知道啦知道啦，” 黑羽赌气地说，“来之前给你发预告函，行了吧？”

白马有些无奈，黑羽撇了撇嘴，还想说什么，对方却已经拿起手机，已经堆积了三十多条未读消息，白马滑开其中一条看了一下，叹了口气，摸了摸他的头发，心不在焉地说：“继续加油，黑羽君。”

“去哪里啊？” 黑羽说，“晚饭呢——？”

“欧盟临时来了一个公务员代表，在鸡尾酒会上，” 白马一边穿外衣一边说，“我先过去一趟。晚饭你先点外卖吧，抱歉……”

“啊——” 黑羽瘫在沙发上，“你们那鸡尾酒会根本吃不饱啊！我点烤肉吧，给你留点。”

白马赤着脚走过来在他的额头上落下一吻，眉眼略带疲惫，却全是笑，“你知道我的，my darling。”  
  
  
  
  
六点半，白马的身影出现在门口，黑羽正在看久违的议会吵架，感觉到背后有人，回过头，又有些诧异地看看表，“今天下班这么早。”

白马神态自然地回答：“偶尔一次还是可以做到的。”

黑羽心照不宣地笑了笑，白马站到他的身边，同样看着大屏幕，滚动播放新闻，英国退欧法案最终在欧盟议会通过，尘埃落定，进入过渡期。白马保持着礼貌的距离，黑羽却仿佛又可以闻到那若隐若现的松香味，时过境迁，物是人非，黑羽有些闷闷地想，这算是怎么回事，每次碰到这家伙就会这样，屁事不少，感慨还挺多，麻烦，是真的麻烦。

新闻里又在重播欧盟议会会员手拉手唱歌的一幕，黑羽说：“忙了这么久，结果越过终点线的时候并没有在现场，遗憾吗。”

白马笑了笑，说：“看上去像是终点线，其实这才是真正的起点。”

黑羽有些奇异地转过头，沉默了数秒，说：“哦，看来加班还需无止境啊。”

“毕竟离世界和平越来越远了，” 白马随口道。

行啊，黑羽又想，已经很久没有和这家伙这么心平气和地讲过话了。

“再寒暄两个钟吗，” 黑羽客气地道，“你可以问我彩排得怎么样了。”

这次轮到白马有些奇异地看着他，“我从来不怀疑你的专业能力，黑羽君。”

“……”

黑羽有点气闷，时隔多年对方依旧能够一句话把他钉在原地，又是那种无法形容的感觉浮上心头，黑羽看着脚尖，有些赌气地说：“我想吃烤肉。”

白马笑了起来，说：“可以。”

入夜了，晚风里飘来老式壁炉的烟尘味，熟悉又陌生，两人并排在树荫下走着，路灯在脚下拉出长长的影子。伦敦的冬日就是这样，黑羽有些闷闷地想，明明车水马龙，灯光闪耀，却总是给人带来一种无边寂寥的感觉。

白马在一家土耳其餐厅门口停下来，里面是明火炭烤，黑羽的眼睛亮了，瞬间把小情绪抛到脑后，忍不住颠了颠脚尖。白马双手放在大衣的兜里，侧脸看着他，黑羽克制着不去注意对方的神情，定了定神，没话找话地说：“你不会是公款请我吃喝吧。”

“怎么可能，” 白马笑起来，“并没有空去写这些额外的文书。”

“哦，” 黑羽说。

白马依旧看着他，神情动了动，又沉静下来，低低地道：“不可以吗？”

黑羽并不想仔细去想自己为什么答应对方共进晚餐的要求，大概是时差昏头了，对，一定是时差的关系，于是说：“行吧，只要能吃饱就行。”

白马推开门，绅士地等他先进去，黑羽颇是腻味地看了他一眼，挑了个窗边的座位坐下。服务员过来给他们倒了水，黑羽轻车熟路地点了两个巨大的烤肉拼盘，又把菜单放回去。服务员问：“两位喝点什么。”

白马用询问的眼光看着他，黑羽瞪回去，意思是怎么你还想烛光红酒晚餐，你想什么呢，于是大声地道：“可乐！”

白马朝着服务员颌首：“麻烦给我来一杯苏打水。”

服务员走了，桌上又陷入沉默，黑羽托着腮看窗外，伸出手指在桌面不停轻巧地敲打着。白马的目光落在他的指节上，神情不变，眼神却暗了下去，黑羽的余光看见了，住了手，放在膝盖上。

两人又沉默了一会儿，黑羽忍不住说：“你怎么不回邮件了。”

白马的眉毛动了动，神情里有颇有几分自嘲，说：“关机了。”

“哦，” 黑羽心想你还不如开机，大家各自沉迷，普普通通搭伙吃饭不好吗，想到这里，很是牙疼，又说：“你别这样看着我。”

白马充耳不闻，唇角勾了一勾，眉头却往里蹙，黑羽浑身汗毛竖起来，坐直了身体，说：“啊你够了，你不觉得尴尬吗，我觉得很尴尬，我都要吃不下了，哥们，你能营业一下吗，来，” 说着用手示意了一下自己的嘴角。

白马的目光落在桌面上，过了片刻，再抬起来，已经恢复平时那个平静的模样，说：“日本的大家怎么样了。”

对方的扑克脸回来得如此之快，黑羽反而有点愣神，心中颇不是滋味，条件反射地答：“都挺好的。”

两人就着老同学多年未见面的剧本演了一会儿，烤肉上来了，巨大的银盘，香气四溢，黑羽的眼睛亮了，终于有事可做，于是埋头吃起来。白马还是那个老样子，吃什么都仿佛在白金汉宫进餐，慢条斯理的，期间两人有一搭没一搭地聊天，气氛和谐又不失尴尬，所以就说分手了最好不要做朋友，哈哈，黑羽心里想，去他妈的，老子什么时候和这家伙做过朋友。

“还有没有别家需要我去走访演出的，” 黑羽客气地为朋友两肋插刀，“给你添点政绩吧。”

白马给他倒了一点水，神情自然地说：“真正受伤的只有那一家，其他人主要是受到了惊吓。”

黑羽心不在焉地点头，开始啃羊排，白马又说：“毕竟东亚社区不是极右势力最大的目标，之前也没有发生过这种暴力案件。”

黑羽的眼前浮现中午那女子的神情，心中一动，问：“他们是在自己开的超市里被人扔了汽油弹？”

“对，” 白马说。“对于当地社区来说，已经非常轰动了。”

“白天？还是晚上？” 黑羽问。

“……” 白马停下了刀叉，神情认真起来，侧头想了一想，“我需要去确认一下。为什么这么问？”

“没什么，” 黑羽说，又低下头舔手指，“找话题啊，营业呢。”

白马注视着他，没有说话，过了片刻，目光转开去，若有所思地看向窗外。  
  


黑羽吃得很饱，一餐过去，对方居然真的没有看一眼手机，太阳从火星出来，神奇，实在神奇，黑羽心中暗自感叹，为表敬意，乘着去洗手间的时候把单买了。白马坐在桌前，单手托腮地看他归座，很是有点好笑地说：“黑羽君，这倒也不必。”

黑羽的动作一顿，知道对方又看穿了自己的行为，于是硬着头皮继续营业：“小意思，小意思，你毕竟只是个公务员，我现在可是个大明星啊。”

白马朝他弯起眼睛，这一幕似曾相识，对方脸上却少了点温柔的意味，反而有点落寞，黑羽又觉得牙疼了，说：“走啦走啦。”

“你还去逛吗，” 白马在餐厅门口说。

黑羽愣了一愣，反应过来，说：“不去了，累死。回旅馆睡觉。”

白马点了点头，陪着他往酒店的方向走，又是两相无言，黑羽简直要奔溃了，心想自己就不该脑子一热答应这家伙出来吃饭，分手了就应该老死不相往来，古人诚不我欺也，然而拿眼偷看对方，白马似乎在思索着什么问题，倒不是那副深情款款的样子了，于是慢慢也放松下来。

黑羽四处张望，这里不愧是伦敦日本人聚集地，到处都是日式餐厅，这家伙平时是不是也会来这里一个人吃定餐？啊好惨，黑羽想，真的好惨，目光又狐疑地转回去，大少爷在伦敦混了这么久难道都没有朋友的吗？  
  
  
  
  
“这是谁，” 黑羽无聊地问。

“同事，” 白马头也不抬地说。

“这又是谁。”

“也是同事。”

“这个呢？”

白马过来看了看，又仔细分辩了一下，“？这是记者，他怎么进来的。”

“……” 黑羽奇异地看着对面，“你们可真行。”

白马示意他让开点，把照片保存到电脑上，又传到手机里，开始工作，一面心不在焉地说：“需要提醒他们加强安保。”

“这里面就没有一个熟一点的朋友吗？” 黑羽说，“你也太工作狂了一点！”

白马不置可否，双指纷飞发邮件，黑羽又在网上瞎逛了半天，已经把这事忘到脑后，白马终于想起答话了，毫无干系地说：“解冻一个英国人需要十年。”

黑羽：“……”

白马抬起眼睛，略带笑意地看着他，黑羽一脸面瘫地看回去，“咱俩认识还没有十年呢，把你塞回去还来得及吗。”

“哎，” 白马轻松地说，“所以我不需要朋友。”

“这又是什么变态高功能反社会发言，” 黑羽说，“你是很喜欢BBC夏洛克吗？”

白马摇了摇手指，唇边笑意不变，过来在他的耳边落下一个吻。

“I have you, my darling。”  
  
  
  
  
  


察觉到他的目光，白马抬起头：“？”

黑羽急急地转开脸，道：“没什么。”

白马注视着他，一如往年的专注神情，黑羽知道自己在这种视线下根本无所遁形，有些难堪，往前走了两步，说：“你先回去啦，这里我认识了。”

白马停住了脚步，沉默了片刻，说：“好。”

黑羽踌躇了数秒，迟疑地转过头，白马还是站在原地，看着他，注意到他的目光，对他笑了笑。幻觉般的笑容。

“晚安，” 白马说，“做个好梦。”  
  
……

  
过了很久，黑羽低下头，吸了吸鼻子，闷闷地说：“晚安。”  
  
  
  
  
  
黑羽回到房间，心头说不出的委屈，又不知道为什么委屈，像是丢了一件自己都不知道到底是什么的东西，满脸茫然，足足在房间中央站了五分钟。回过神来的时候手机在响，他的魔术助理兼经纪人兼这次让他到伦敦来的罪魁祸首正在契而不舍地敲他，黑羽看了看时间，有些纳闷，按下通话，“你怎么——”

视频一接通，对方就打了个惊天动地的喷嚏，黑羽倒退三步，眼睛瞪圆：“你没事吧！”

“过敏啦过敏！” 女孩子不爽地说道，颇有点青子的风格，“就算有事不也隔离着吗？你担心什么！黑羽殿！”

“优子酱！” 黑羽用同样嘲讽的语气喊回去，“都有皱纹了！早点睡啊！”

“我在为你拓展事业啦事业！” 助理回喊，“在等纽约的视频电话，运气好的话可以给你谈下巡演呢！”

“哈啊？” 黑羽说，“怎么就又去纽约了？”

“不是你自己说不要去拉斯维加斯的吗？” 助理道，“那纽约总行吧，再不济旧金山，啊，我要把黑羽殿捧成世界最有名的魔术师，超过大卫科波菲尔，超过——”

眼看助理一秒切换脑残粉模式，黑羽嘴角抽搐，说：“我挂了。”

“等我的好消息啦！” 助理说，抢先掐了视频。

黑羽叹了口气，扔了手机，先前的心情全没了，更加一脑门子毛线，只能一头栽到床上：“啊——！！！”  
  
  
  
次日早晨，办公处的老太太一脸茫然地看着他，“黑羽先生，你彩排完毕了？那就没有更多的安排了，嗯……你要不去市中心逛逛？”

黑羽：“……”

自己好歹在日本也是忙得脚不点地的那种，为什么一到英国就变得这么游手好闲，黑羽实在不懂，百无聊赖，只能沿着高街漫无目的地走。迎面过来两个日本女生，正在叽叽喳喳地说着国内新闻，黑羽心中一动，拐进路边一个小日本餐厅，问：“之前被汽油弹袭击的那家超市在哪里？”

店员给他指了方向，黑羽顺着路口走去，看到一家小超市，玻璃碎了一地，内里焦黑，还没来得及清理，只是草草地放了几个警戒牌。黑羽走过去，看见玻璃碎片下面压着好多废弃纸张，似乎是海报和广告，一个被火舌卷了一半的复联标志探出一边，只剩下了半边 A。

黑羽注视着这个标志，觉得有些似曾相识，却想不起来哪里看见过，然而从远而近传来的声音却是打死都不会不认识的，熟悉的营业式英音永远是那么有礼又疏离，正说着：“谢谢您的帮助，打扰了。”

黑羽抬起头，看到白马从门内出来，两人目光相汇，同是愣了一愣。

店主夫妻跟了出来，丈夫正在用英文回复白马，右纪子落后一步，看到黑羽，同样愣住了。空气里片刻尴尬，白马的目光扫视了一圈，切换成日文，说：“黑羽桑，你有什么需要吗。”

好，戏码开始了，黑羽心下飞速旋转，说：“我……是来……买……巧克力……洋芋片的。”

白马：“……”

那个姓程岛的丈夫：“……”

黑羽拿出一副墨镜，缓缓带上，切换到明星 DIVA 频道，冷漠地补充：“Royce 的牌子。我只喜欢那个。”

程岛正想开口，右纪子拍了一下手，神情一亮，说：“啊！有的！有很多！黑羽桑可以多拿一点！”

黑羽非常大牌地缓缓点头，程岛脸色阴沉，右纪子又拉了拉他的袖子，说：“那个……仓库最上面不是还有一箱吗？”

程岛丝毫没有办法，牙关紧咬，点了点头，说：“失礼了。您稍等。”

夫妻俩进去了，白马站到黑羽的身旁，姿势不变，声音压低了很多：“你有什么发现。”

黑羽看了他一眼，摘下墨镜，用脚尖指了指方才自己注意的纸片，白马看到那个符号，扬了扬眉毛，拿出手机打了两个字给他看。黑羽想起来了：这就是新闻上看到过的伦敦新兴的极右组织。

白马又低着头看玻璃，黑羽眺望着店主消失的方向，宛若一个现行抢劫犯把风的，嘴角微动，说：“这是贴在里面的。”

白马点点头，若有所思，黑羽又碰碰他的肩膀，示意人回来了。

程岛捧着一箱零食出来了，右纪子将其拆开，黑羽拿了一包，又戴上墨镜，非常老道地说：“吃多了发胖。”

白马：“……”

右纪子又示意地方官也拿一包，白马有些勉为其难地接了，看上去非常希望自己也能有副墨镜，黑羽在心里笑得打跌，面上保持高冷，道了谢，和白马一起往外走。

转过街口，确定已经安全了，黑羽松了口气，拆了巧克力薯片往嘴里送。白马有些惊奇地看着他，黑羽咂了咂嘴，说：“还好，没有烟熏味。”

白马很是无奈，把自己的那包也递给他，黑羽咬着零食，随口道：“你先替我拿着。”

话音刚落，黑羽就觉得有点不对，太过习惯，忘记已经和对方分手多年，登时尴尬起来，然而白马似乎并没有意识到，只是若有所思地将薯片包装在手里把玩着，说：“这家人有问题。”

“你也觉得？” 黑羽说，一瞬间活过来，终于不无聊了，“你是来比对证词的吗？你终于要重操旧业了？”

白马很是好笑地看着他，“走访，走访，” 略带嘲讽的语气，“也是我工作的一部分。”

黑羽并不计较，侧过身子来，习惯性地想要顶顶他的肩膀，然而动到一半意识到不妥，忍住了，停顿了半秒，还是憋不住地说：“然后呢。”

“孩子还在烧伤病房，夫妻俩却已经回到了家里，你不觉得奇怪吗？” 白马慢慢地说。“我昨晚查了一下他们的警局注册记录，健治不是程岛雄一郎的亲生儿子。”

“……” 黑羽奇异地住了口，“你还真是利用职权八卦哎。”

“在病房里的时候。” 白马没有理他，继续慢慢地道，“我就发现右纪子对她的丈夫态度不太正常。雄一郎不在场的时候，右纪子是个很活泼的年轻女性，可是雄一郎一回来，马上就会变成一副……” 白马没有接着说下去，微微蹙起眉。

这黑羽也发现了，然而本着习惯性和对方对着干的原则，还是随口道：“没准文化差异呢。”

白马看了他一眼，摇了摇头，说：“我今天发现右纪子手上有许多红痕，不是普通受伤的痕迹。”

“那是什么？” 黑羽下意识地问。

白马沉默了片刻，声音有些低沉：“像是手铐。”  
  


……  
  


“哇你为什么还会保留着这种东西……”

“你真的好变态哎，就那么喜欢吗……”

“又来？好吧好吧，你今天又是受什么刺激了……”

“算了吧，哎？”

“不要……真的不要……”

“放开我。”

“这不好笑！白马！”

“放开我！”  
  


……  
  


黑羽深吸了一口气，收起了薯片，说：“没准人家玩情趣呢。”

白马没有回答，依旧看着路面，脸上有些罕见的阴霾，黑羽想了想也觉得有道理，白马最过分的时候也从没有真正弄伤过他，想到这里，又差不多可以猜出对方在纠结什么，黑羽的牙疼是好不了了，欲言又止，想了想，碰了碰对方的手肘。

“喂，” 黑羽说。“那你打算怎么办。”

白马像是陷入沉思，没有反应，只是机械地往前走着，黑羽在他面前打了个两个响指，“喂！”

白马瞬间抬头，条件反射地转脸看他，眼神还没来得及调整，带着绝望的意味，黑羽愣了愣，“你搞什么啊。”

只是一瞬间的功夫，白马深深吸气，又平静下来，目光转开去，说：“我需要再走访一下社区里其余受到影响的日本家庭。”

“哦，” 黑羽说，本来想接一句那你去忙吧，可是胸口那种说不出的滋味又来了，想想自己闲着也是闲着，于是硬着头皮道：“我能跟来吗。”

“……”

白马有点惊奇地看着他，黑羽心里飞速运转，艰难地道：“你就当……为了伦敦的治安。”

白马：“？”

“我真的太无聊了，” 黑羽一脸沉痛地说，“再这样下去我会忍不住给大英博物馆发预告函的。”

白马：“……”

过了很久，黑羽拿眼偷看对方，白马站在原地，神情奇异地看着他，说不出是什么心情，黑羽一脸尴尬地回望对方，竖着脚跟，在原地颠来颠去。又过了片刻，白马摇了摇头，有些自嘲地笑了笑。

“你还真是，” 白马慢慢地说，神情又温柔起来，“一点没变。”

话音消失在午后的暖风里。  
  
  
  
004  
  


从最后一户人家出来的时候已经日落了，黑羽伸了个懒腰，道：“我现在终于明白你为什么这么忙了，你们政客，十句话里面八句是废话，剩下两句是套话。”

白马不置可否，看了看手机，邮箱里塞满了新邮件，然而他从没有比这一刻更不想处理政界危机，于是把手机按灭了，朝着对面说：“你有什么看法。”

“我的看法啊——” 黑羽跳跃了两步，姿态还像是那个回忆里的少年，对方朝着他戏谑地摇了摇手指，“你明天得去苏格兰场喽。”

白马弯起唇角，说：“按照流程，还是先去地方警局的为好。”

“啊行行，” 黑羽转了转眼睛，“还是那么的吹毛求疵。”

两人往地铁站的方向走，到了街口，黑羽说：“警局我就不陪你去了吧，明天我再对场地做一下最后的检查。”

“好，” 白马微微颌首，又毫无联系地说：“现在我想去逛逛，你来吗。”

黑羽：“……”

白马的神情自然，双手插在兜里，仿佛只是向他询问了天气，也并没有表露对他的回答有多少期待的样子，非常平静，黑羽把对方从上到下看了个遍，十分惊奇，说：“你可以啊。”

白马：“……”

“你想去哪里，” 黑羽转了一圈眼睛，“大不了尬聊两个钟。”

白马注视着他，唇角慢慢弯起来，说：“大概就是你那天去过的地方。”  
  
  
  
半个小时后，黑羽站在特拉法加广场，一脸面瘫地说：“猜错了。”

白马笑笑，没有回答，说：“不喜欢吗？”

黑羽已经往下跑了两步，闻言略是诧异地回过头，此时一群鸽子刚好飞过，远处的教堂敲响六点整，大屏幕上开始播放 BBC 整点新闻，黑羽有些怔怔地看着他，他站在台阶上，两个人的目光相汇，周围的彩灯一盏盏亮起，仿佛穿越时光，带他们回到多年前。

那个时候黑羽试图在家养鸽子，然而地方政府的许可证迟迟批不下来，只能每日傍晚下了课蹲在特拉法加广场喂野鸽，顽强地用企图半袋面包和一腔热血驯服大英帝国的国宠。彼时白马还没有那么忙，偶尔也能在 Whitehall 下班后过来，看到夕阳里，黑羽站起身，四周鸽子扑闪，他的少年举起手，笑容灿烂，仿佛月光下的魔术师穿越昼夜，来到他的面前。

“哎，” 黑羽说，“这些鸽子还是那么胖。”

白马正要开口，黑羽大声地道：“我知道它们只是天冷羽毛蓬松了而已——！你真的好烦——”

黑羽奔跑下台阶，在喷水池边找了个熟悉的位置蹲了下来，伸手逗鸽子，笑容一如往年，白马在台阶上坐了下来，背对着国家美术馆，出神地看着他昔日的恋人。

手机还在兜里不停地震动，白马回想着今天走访的所见所得和明日应该去警局填的文件，觉得有些意兴阑珊，他真的太忙了，政界永远是一个危机接着一个危机，并没有什么意义，身侧的大屏幕上还在播放退欧法案的新闻，白马并没有转开目光。

他也曾经是经常进出欧盟议会的人——作为欧盟委员会的一员，彼时白马在布鲁塞尔和伦敦来回飞，精疲力尽，经常梦醒自己不知在何处，唯一的安慰是身边永远有个不安分的少年，黑羽始终保持着年少的活力，契而不舍，孜孜不倦地给他的生活带来不确定性，像是夏日温暖又轻巧的晚风，白马曾经以为，这样的风会一直伴在他的身边。

到底是哪里出错了呢？

白马有些记不清了，记忆里少年的眼眸慢慢地暗下去，夏日的暖风在他的面前停留了很久，最终还是消散在他的指尖。  
  
  
  
大屏幕的音响开了，友谊地久天长的歌声响起来，四面八方的游客抬起头，纷纷加入歌声的洪流里。

彩灯闪耀，仿佛伦敦眼的眨动，白马又想起那一年他和黑羽在泰晤士河北岸跨年，人潮汹涌，零点的钟声敲响，漫天的烟火，黑羽第一次大大方方地对两人的身高差表示受用，窝在他的怀里，舒适地找了个位置，黑羽把他拉下来一点，大声地在他耳边说：“冷不冷！我可以勉为其难地借你一只暖宝宝！”

黑羽指了指自己的掌间，神情满是少年的得意，于是白马把手放在上面，在友谊地久天长的歌声里，低头吻了吻对方发烫的耳尖。

快斗其实是一个很温柔的人，白马想。一直以来都是。

那是唯一一年他和黑羽一起在伦敦看新年烟火，第二次新年他在参加一个外交部的酒会，在新年前三分钟借口去了阳台，给黑羽发了一条短信，黑羽回了他三朵烟火，围绕着一只白鸽。第三年他在布鲁塞尔，黑羽和他隔着电话跨年，一如往常地嘲笑欧盟的工作效率，布鲁塞尔零点的时候，伦敦还在去年，黑羽笑嘻嘻对他说，那明年见啦，我的大侦探。

黑羽一直喊他为大侦探。尽管白马已经很久没有做过侦探了。

白马的思绪叉开去，突然发现自己想不起来之后的事情了——第四年他似乎在飞机上，飞机误点，抵达伦敦的时候已经是下半夜，黑羽揉着眼睛给他来开门，有一瞬间的惊愕，说：“你是在往昨日飞吗？笨蛋！”

白马不记得自己当时说了什么，应该是有抱住他吧？

第五年，就是两年前，白马突然想到他和黑羽其实也没有那么多可以回数的新年，因为那个时候，他们已经分手了。

如果可以的话，白马的确想飞到遥远的昨日，和过去的少年说一句对不起，让你辛苦了。

I am sorry, my darling. I let you down.  
  


  
  
黑羽朝他走过来，周身鸽子飞舞，一如过去的少年，神情轻松，跳到他的身边，说：“为什么到处都在放这首歌，都已经成定局了，现在再挽回，不是有点晚了吗。”

白马出神地看着自己的指尖，有些自嘲地勾了勾唇角：“的确。”  
  
  
  
  
黑羽在伦敦住了四年多，哪怕有那么一段时日不甚愉快，重温旧梦还是开心的，一直东张西望，指着 Whitehall 的窗户说：“还——是亮着灯！”

“当然，” 白马说，“毕竟才艰巨任务才刚开始。”

“所以你不拯救世界了啊？” 黑羽调笑地道，“是等着皇室毁灭，然后你好登基吗？”

白马无奈地弯起唇角，黑羽朝他做了个鬼脸，向前跑去，还是那个朝气蓬勃的样子，永不认输的少年，这和他两年前回忆里的黑羽完全不同，又和六年前的黑羽一模一样，白马心下一痛，转过头。

“哇——” 黑羽说，“夜市！”

南岸亮起了灯，排开一长排小木棚，前几日黑羽来的时候还没有，现在人潮涌动，黑羽凑近了看了看，居然还是美食集市，眼睛亮了，翻钱包数现金，准备吃它一大圈。黑羽在各式小摊间跑来跑去，左手一根热狗，右手一根棉花糖，还是那个混搭式进食方式，白马跟在他的后面，在拥挤的人流中护着他。

黑羽终于意识到什么，有些惊讶地回过头，“你不用工作吗。”

白马朝他挑挑眉，说：“已经七点多了。”

“拜托，” 黑羽道，“以前你都——”

黑羽突然住了口，奇异地看着他，唇边还粘着一点棉花糖，黑羽下意识地舔了，又抬起眼睛来看他。白马知道对方已经想到了他的用意，于是笑笑。

“哎你，” 黑羽看上去又牙疼了，“你真的……唉。”  
  
  
  
三年前，布鲁塞尔，临近圣诞，退欧进入到白热化阶段，英国议会吵得不可开交，白马的手机一天要带三块电池才可以勉强撑得住，实在没有一点空隙，已经连续三周没有回过伦敦了，白马低着头回邮件，在欧盟议会大楼门口撞上一个熟悉的怀抱。

黑羽的指尖夹着他的钱包，笑嘻嘻地对他说：“这位先生，注意看管自己的财物哟。”

“……”

彼时一个重磅炸弹刚刚丢在媒体首页，英国草拟的退欧后港口货轮协议合同中居然一大部分是抄袭一家外卖店的使用条规，这是哪个猪队友干的，每个部门都在互相推诿，转发邮件里三千多人大吵架，白马看到黑羽，第一反应居然是他根本就没有空，一分钟都没有。

黑羽看见他的神情，眼神暗了暗，又若无其事地转开去，耸了耸肩膀，说：“我来查点资料啦——顺便来看一下传说中的圣诞集市，你吃晚饭了吗。”

别说晚饭，白马连午饭都没吃，一脸茫然地看着对面，黑羽露出牙疼的神情，拽着他的手肘，说：“十五分钟，行吧，就十五分钟。”

去集市的路上白马接了三个电话，分别用的英语，法语，和德语，黑羽非常好笑地看着他：“你就同样废话讲了三遍啊，一个中心思想：不知道，不可说，说了也不是我。”

“这就是政治的精髓，” 白马心不在焉地答，又接起第四个电话。

黑羽在食品摊前流连忘返，白马随便买了一个面包吃了，周围太吵，实在听不清对方电话里在说什么，法国佬坚持不和他讲法语，英文口音又特别重，白马一直：“Pardon？Pardon？”

黑羽单手托腮看着他，指尖在圆桌上敲打着，神情有些捉摸不透，“喂。”

白马放下电话，扣在胸前，看着对面，扬了扬眉毛，示意对方快说，黑羽笑了起来，转了一圈眼睛，说：“没什么。”

“这里实在太吵了。” 白马说，“我先去边上，马上回来。”

黑羽朝着他笑笑，没有说话。  
  


后来——后来白马不记得了，黑羽一直坐在集市里等他，捧着一杯热红酒，非常自娱自乐地看着人潮，等到他终于回来的时候，黑羽转向他，脸上的神情很奇特，当时的白马没有来得及反应，只是说：“他们要求紧急开会，我必须回去了。”

黑羽点点头，难得地对他说了一句英文：“Of course, my darling。”

多年以后，白马回想起昔日恋人当时的神情，终于意识到：那是一种无奈和妥协。

黑羽认输了。  
  
  
  
彼时的白马并没有想到这一点，接二连三的爆炸头条让欧盟所有大小公务员都晕头转向，白马只是觉得自己走一步退三步，并没有一刻喘息空间，但还是艰难地抽出三十分钟，送黑羽去了机场。黑羽没有反驳，和他并排坐在的士里，白马回复邮件的速度跟不上新来的消息，黑羽的膝盖贴着他的，白马聚精会神，根本没有想到接下来会发生什么。

白马陪着黑羽走到安检口，还在低头看手机，飞速回完了邮件，又打开日历 APP，里面排得满满当当，白马说：“那么下周三，我会议结束后飞回伦敦……”

“不用，” 对方轻松地说。

“？” 又有新邮件进来，白马随手点开，“你有空过来吗？那买完票了和我说，我来接你……”

黑羽没有说话，白马察觉到一丝不妥，抬起头，看到黑羽在朝着他笑。

这是他从未在对方脸上见过的笑容——只是微微地弯起唇角，有种温柔的意味，黑羽的眼睛很亮，那是他熟悉的蓝色，比天空深一点，比大海浅一点，游动着星辰的微光。白马的呼吸一窒，停下了手，有些怔怔地看着对面。

黑羽缓缓地摇了摇头，伸手抚上他的侧脸。

“再见，” 黑羽的声音在很近很近的地方对他说道。“我最亲爱的大侦探。”

那是黑羽第一次也是最后一次主动在公众场合吻他。

白马睁开眼睛，他曾追随多年的身影转过安检口，对方的神态轻松，却没有回头，黑羽抬起手随意地挥了挥，于是他告别了他的少年。  
  
  
  
  
白马又在用那种神情看他，黑羽觉得这个问题很大，看来要慌，英国佬深情起来他挡不住，眼睛眨了眨，心下飞转，晃了晃手中的热狗，欲盖弥彰地咬了一口。

“唉，” 黑羽含糊地说，“那个，都是什么门前的水，你不要提了，我已经原……我已经忘记了。”

“门前的水？” 白马怔了一怔，慢慢地道，“ 你是说——water under the bridge？”

“差不多，差不多，” 黑羽说，“热狗不错，你吃点吗。”

“黑羽君……” 对方收敛了神情，严肃地看着他，“你的标志台词再念给我听听。”

“你想什么呢！这么耻的要求！” 黑羽说，“你还不如再——” 黑羽指了指自己的眼角。

白马反而弯起唇，颇有趣味地说：“明天你就要演出了，作为主办方，我有权利要求预演。”

黑羽气得一撅，抓狂道，“信你才有鬼啦！有什么要求让你的助理给我的助理发邮件！”

白马笑起来，恢复那个少年的神情，说：“I insist。”

“……” 黑羽满头毛线，转过头，嘟哝：“Ladies……ladies and gentlemen。” 深吸一口气，“行了吧！”

白马沉痛地看着他：“黑羽君，你的发音果然一回到日本就又退步了，是[L]不是[R]，我已经和你示范过多次——”

“你可闭嘴吧——！！”  
  


黑羽舔完了棉花糖，把棍子一扔，跑远了，白马望着他的背影，神情逐渐沉寂下来。

时隔多年，昔日恋人丝毫未变，别样的温柔仿佛一把刀插进他的心间，白马趴在河边的栏杆上，渐渐地将头埋在手臂里。  
  
  
  


黑羽跑到前面吹风，心里也有同样的感觉，尴尬，除了尴尬还是尴尬，可是等这些气泡般奔腾的情绪散去后，黑羽又愣神起来，不住地往回想，胸口发痛，白马看他的眼神太熟悉了，从来没有人那样注视过他，以前是，现在是，可预期的未来也是。

所以说白马这个家伙就是——唉。

黑羽眺望着泰晤士河的北岸，心里又难过起来。他知道白马在想什么，但这不是他难过的地方。  
  
  


那应该是他们分手的时候。

令人遗憾，那还不是他们分手的时候。  
  
  


近三年前，黑羽独自一人回到伦敦，对方几乎是后脚赶到，黑羽还没睡到三个小时，突然被一阵寒风掀醒，房间里没有开灯，身上却多了一个人，对方强硬地握住他的手腕，黑羽尚未完全清醒，瞬间瞳孔紧缩，借着窗帘缝里透出的一缕月光艰难地辨认出恋人的金发。

“白马……？”

白马俯下身来，凶狠地吻他，黑羽绷直了背脊，不住挣扎，过了一个世纪，血腥味在唇间弥漫开来，黑羽不住喘息，手腕剧痛，几乎溢出眼泪，白马终于放开他，又近距离地抵住他的鼻尖。熟悉的动作，却是黑羽从未见过的神情，痛苦又压抑，白马的唇角往下抿了抿，没有说话，只是蹙了蹙眉。

“不要离开我。” 白马的语气低沉，没有丝毫往日的从容不迫，几乎有些慌乱，“快斗，不要离开我。”

温热的眼泪落在他的侧脸，黑羽断断续续地换气，摇头，又点头，最终颤着手，环上对方的脖颈。  
  
  
  
所以说……唉。

如果当时没有那样心软就好了啊。  
  
  
  
黑羽无意识地敲打着泰晤士河边的护栏，声音清晰地沿着钢管震动，在远处趴着的白马感觉到了，慢慢地抬起头。

黑羽吹了一会风，心情平静了好多，调整了一个营业表情，用余光看着对方慢慢过来。白马双手插在大衣的兜里，羊绒的，一看就很贵，不像是地方议员薪水能买的起的东西，更像是个贵族小哥，哪怕做了多年公务员，神情沉静的时候还是有种锐利感，黑羽无论看对方多久都觉得这家伙像个侦探，洞察人心的那种，没别的了。

白马想的就简单很多，黑羽在他心里一直是一个能够给他带来奇迹的魔术师，是永不认输的少年，magic，magical。

白马站到他的身边，背靠着栏杆，两个人都没有说话，黑羽没有继续往下想，却也觉得并没有什么所谓，他的心情在对方面前总是无法躲藏，已经习惯了，不慌。

南岸传来手风琴的声音，非常应景，友谊地久天长。

“你还记不记得……” 黑羽脱口而出，又觉得有些尴尬，把后半句话咽了下去。

白马却没有看向他，微微扬起唇角，向后仰去，说：“当然记得。”

黑羽有些惊讶，转过头，白马也转过脸，神情重复温和，道：“我在那之前从来没来过现场看烟火，不知道人潮疏散需要那么久。”  
  
  
  
那是他们在伦敦的第一年，或许也是最好的一年，对方的怀抱很暖，眼神也很专注，新年的烟火放完后人群照例唱起友谊地久天长，这是一首苏格兰老歌，周围的人唱得七歪八扭，黑羽也被带跑了，不停地笑，又抓着白马的手晃来晃去，第一次在不用忌惮众人眼光的场合和对方抱在一起。等到烟火渐渐散去，人群却没有丝毫松动的样子，黑羽傻眼了：“这到底有多少人啊？”

白马回过头，看着身后不知何时累积起来的汹涌人潮，也震惊了，环视周围，片刻后沉痛地说：“保守估计，有三百万人。”

“三百万——！？” 黑羽在伦敦晃了这几个月都没见过这么多人，“那要等到什么时候？！”

“冷静一点，黑羽君，” 白马说，说着眉头一动，又奇异地沉默下来。

黑羽：“……”

白马：“……”

两人目光相汇，神情各异，却在那一瞬间心意相通，黑羽的嘴角抽搐片刻，推了他一把，人太多了，白马纹丝不动，黑羽说：“不够高啊！”

“不是让你真的用滑翔翼，” 白马严肃地说，“这也太危险了，这里还有那么多高清摄像机，……”

“我就要看看你能不能说出那句话来，” 黑羽说，“你来啊。你求我啊。”

“……” 白马神情沉痛地看着他，宛若看个失足少年，黑羽笑得十分得意，“你说啊！”

白马定了定神，艰难地说：“劳烦……劳烦黑羽君安排一下出逃路线。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——大侦探你也有今天——”  
  


  
真好啊，黑羽想，后来他们就再没有过那种可以肆无忌惮拿 KID 开玩笑的日子了。  
  
  


黑羽回过神，白马还在看他，好歹是微笑着的，黑羽叹了口气，说，“你真的——” 本想习惯性地说好麻烦，话到嘴边觉得不对，于是硬生生地改口，“——好，好——” 好了半天想不出别的不那么失礼的形容词，只好作罢，“唉。”

白马很是好笑地看着他，唇角勾了勾，黑羽知道自己的小心思又被看穿了，没脾气了，转了一圈眼睛。

手风琴还在拉，换了一首比较欢快的歌，白马把之前的巧克力薯片又拿出来，递给他，说：“你还吃吗。”

“吃，” 黑羽破罐破摔地说，“干嘛不吃。”

两个人沿着河慢慢地走，泰晤士河南岸演艺人云集，音乐声，人声，黑羽六年前就很喜欢在这里闲逛，六年后也是一样，站着看了会儿杂耍，又在旧书摊上挑了一叠泛黄的明信片，揣进怀里。

白马有些诧异地看着他：“这是干什么。”

“艺术啦艺术，” 黑羽说，“业界机密。”

白马不问了，两个人继续慢慢地逛着，黑羽的心情又不可理喻地轻松起来，白马看着他，笑了笑。

“伦敦是真的不错啊——” 黑羽发出感叹。“虽然东京也有东京的好啦。”

“唔，” 白马说。

这个心不在焉的单音节似曾相识，黑羽转过头，差点以为对方又在看手机，结果白马只是看着一个街边魔术摊，挺基础的三个杯子里找球的戏法，却还是围了很多人，黑羽看了一会儿，眉毛高挑起来。

“这位先生，” 白马慢慢地说，“的确是在诈骗吧。”

“这也太小儿科了，” 黑羽撇着嘴说，“怎么，你不去取缔一下。”

白马依旧双手插兜，却不看他，缓缓地道：“我是地方议员，不是伦敦市长。”

“哦——” 黑羽揶揄地拉着长音，“你不行啊。”

“你要不要试试，” 白马说。

“？” 黑羽停下了脚步，“试什么。”

白马抬起头，一瞬间熟悉的促狭眼神，暖意盎然，击中了他，黑羽的喉头动了动。白马说：“他的大奖已经押到五百英镑了，超过了众人之前被骗的总额，你能赢回来吗。”

“这是什么蠢问题，” 黑羽条件反射地说，“我是谁。”

白马温柔地看着他，黑羽的呼吸一窒，难堪地别转头去，几乎慌不择口地说：“之前你不是还——”  
  


……  
  


“为什么不可以！？都是匿名的，谁知道谁是谁？”

“每一个演艺人都需要经过伦敦市长批准，是要留案的，黑羽君，我劝你还是低调——”

“我只是一时兴起给那个孩子表演了一下，又不是真的打算——”

“你会被盯上的！既然组织还没有完全——”

“什么啊！还是这一个说法！这也不行那也不行，你知道伦敦有多少街头魔术师吗！谁就会注意到我了！”

“……”

“你到底要我怎样，白马，我真的不明白，你想好了再告诉我可以吗？我真的只是——只是——”

“没有人会不注意到你。”

“……哈啊？”

轻微又压抑的喘息。

“黑羽君，你太低估自己了。”

过分紧的拥抱，白马几乎将他的肋骨卡出淤痕来，黑羽无法呼吸，只能反手扣住对方的背脊。

“只要你出现在公众的视线里，没有人会不注意到你。”  
  


……  
  
  
白马看着他，眼神暗了暗，神情沉静下来，直起身。黑羽瞬间后悔了，把对方准备前去干涉的身形拉住，不耐烦地说：“我来我来。”

白马停住脚步，并没有回头，声音有些低沉，说：“那个时候——对不起。”

黑羽实在牙疼，心想求求了，这种默契就别来了行吗，太尴尬了，已经分手两年了，让我做个人吧，抓着对方衣服下摆的手却不放，实在想不出该怎么回答，只好憋出一句：“门前的水，门前的水。”

白马自嘲地摇摇头，退后一步，黑羽轻巧地上前，迅速换上营业表情，深吸了一口气，拨开人群，换上张扬的声音：“哟~让我看看这是在干嘛！”  
  


二十分钟后，诈骗者灰溜溜地起身，准备脚下抹油，刚好撞进巡逻警的怀里，警员拍了拍他的肩，又朝白马点了点头，对着倒霉的蹩脚诈骗犯说：“走吧！”

黑羽站在人群里发钱：“你的，你的，还有你的，” 周围人掌声如鼓点，黑羽很是有点得意，晃了晃脑袋。

一个圆滚滚的小姑娘扒住他的裤脚，奶声奶气地问：“大哥哥，你也是魔术师吗？”

黑羽变出一朵小玫瑰，眨了下眼睛，附赠 KID 迷倒众生的笑容一个，“是的哟，我是正经的魔术师，不骗钱的。”

周围人又开始疯狂鼓掌，要求黑羽表演一个，黑羽神情复杂，抓了抓头发，装作不经意地看往身后。白马站在靠栏边的台阶上，越过人群，朝着他笑了笑，充满了赞赏和鼓励的眼神，黑羽的心漏跳一拍，鼻尖居然莫名其妙发酸了，真是不可理喻，黑羽闷闷地想，又迅速调整了扑克脸，笑着抬起头来。

“我只是路过这里啦，” 黑羽对着人群说，“没什么特别的——送点小礼物给大家吧。”

黑羽从怀里抽出刚买的明信片，又炫耀地朝白马看了一眼，高手总是有备无患，白马的眼睛转了转，黑羽的周身莫名回暖，于是快速地看了一圈自己手里的明信片。

“下面我需要——三个志愿者。”

人群里快速走出三个兴致勃勃的围观者，黑羽按着明信片，严肃地说：“来，送大家一个白日梦。劳烦各位心里想一个自己最想去的城市——要是首都哦！魔术师的白日梦航空飞不了小城市。”

周围的人都笑起来，几个志愿者闭上眼睛，点了点头，黑羽说：“选好了吗。”

“选好了。”

黑羽把一叠明信片像洗牌一样花切，引起一阵掌声，黑羽哼着歌，把明信片倒过来，问第一个志愿者：“你想去哪里。”

对方答：“巴黎。”

黑羽让她抽了一张明信片，翻过来一看：艾弗尔铁塔。

周围响起惊叹，其余的人都伸长了脖子，黑羽神秘地笑笑，问第二位：“你想去哪里。”

“美国……华盛顿。”

明信片翻开：自由女神像。

“太厉害了吧！” 对方惊奇地看着他，黑羽没有任何遮掩的手势和多余的花招，然而越是简单的魔术就越难蒙骗观众，这招非常炫技，黑羽笑而不语，露出牙齿。

“那么这一位——”

第三位志愿者有些尴尬地看着他，“不是我故意为难你……我想回家，弗里敦，在塞拉利昂……”

这实在算不上个热门旅游地，黑羽神情不变，说：“那你可要双倍许愿了，来，闭上眼睛，再试一次。”

对方听话地默念了一会儿，黑羽示意他抽卡，明信片缓缓翻开，一张非洲大草原，上面马克笔痕迹未干，龙飞凤舞地写着[FREETOWN]。

人群疯狂地给他鼓掌，黑羽面色微红，四处鞠躬，“谢谢——谢谢大家——祝大家有个愉快的夜晚！”

白马一直微笑地看着他，黑羽从人群中翻出来，跳到他的身边，又得意地顶了一下他的肩膀。白马的神情不变，温和地对他说：“假以时日，你一定不仅享誉日本，还会享誉全球。”

“早就享誉全球过了啊，” 黑羽轻松地道，“我不在乎那些。”

“我知道，” 白马简单地说。“但你肯定会达到的。”

黑羽笑了笑，拿出剩余的明信片翻了翻，心中一动，在手上摊开，示意对方抽一张：“来，送你一张你肯定想去的地方。”

“……”

白马回过头看着他，没有动，神情里有种难以解读的迟疑：“我不知道我想去哪里。”

“我知道啊，” 黑羽狡黠地道，“来来，试试看。”

白马不说话了，沉默片刻，缓缓伸手，抽出一张明信片，翻过来。

东京塔。

明信片已经泛黄，看上去起码有十年了，黑羽伸出食指在模糊的天际线点了点，说：“警视厅大概在这个方向，至于是搜查几科，就看你自己选了~大侦探。”

白马没有回答，唇角往下抿了抿，露出些许痛苦的神色，黑羽瞬间觉得自己玩得太过了，有些后悔，这家伙当初怎么说也是为了自己才放弃做侦探的，刚才开心过头了，没往这上面想，现在很是尴尬，不知道该怎么办，呆了片刻，讷讷地说：“不……不喜欢吗。”

白马半阖着眼睛，睫毛不住颤抖，哑着声音，低低地道：“喜欢。”

“……”

对方的声音不大，却穿越时空，意味昭然，白马的语气温柔又绝望，黑羽瞳孔紧缩，眼前发黑，抓着栏杆的手颤抖起来。他意识到自己犯了一个很大的错误：白马看到的是过去的东京，他们的起始，是一切还未发生的时候，是放学后的教室，博物馆楼顶的晚风，江古田的河堤，那个时候他们都还是高中生，他和他背靠背坐在学校的天台上，还拥有无限可能。

还有可能吗？

剩余的明信片散落在地上，黑羽的指尖不停颤抖，低低地说：“我不知道……我不知道，白马。”

白马慢慢地蹲下身，将明信片全部捡起来，收好，又递给他，抬起头，神情恢复平静，眼睛很亮，像是盛着泰晤士河底的星光。在方才对方弯腰的那一瞬间黑羽突然又看到了多年前他的骑士，半跪在地上，在南岸的上空执起他的手，一字一句地问他，黑羽快斗，你是否愿意同我共度一生。

他的一生倒映在星河里，太过漫长了，又有谁能够保证呢？

“我知道，” 白马依旧这么告诉他，语气温柔，是安抚，也是原谅。“我知道。”  
  
  
  
005  
  
他已经很久没有梦见那样的蓝色了。

白马打开灯，在床上坐起来，托着额，不住深呼吸，又将头埋在膝盖里。

梦境里，他回到过去，其实也只有两年多一点，却仿佛是上辈子的事了，黑羽越来越沉默，他有种隐隐的感觉，他所钟爱的少年虽然留在他的身边，却正在离他越来越远。

他意识到其实他并不知道黑羽平日里在做什么——黑羽像是跳跃不休的光，说是工作不如说是满世界接支线任务，不管做什么都是完美交付，却从不停留，这和白马在英吉利海峡两端的莫比乌斯环主线相差太远了，他试图让黑羽停稳一点，然而这就好像空手捕风，黑羽一开始还会和他奋力争吵，再后来留给他的只有长长的沉默，和沙发上一个茫然蜷缩的背影。

只有晚上——那也是很偶尔的晚上了，白马会觉得离对方近一点，再近一点，黑羽扬起脖颈，不住换气，漂亮的眼睛蒙上一层水雾，近乎求饶地看着他。

那个时候，他还能欺骗自己，这不是因为其他的原因。

白马看着对方的眼眸，比天空深一点，比大海浅一点，亮得令人心悸，假如黑羽真正的，彻底的，永不回头地离开他的视线，这双眼睛一定会带走他的灵魂，他知道。

“疼，” 黑羽咕哝。

白马调整了一个姿势，依旧紧紧地圈住身下的人，黑羽被压得动弹不得，像只笼中之鸟，过了很久很久，终于反手抱住他的背脊。

理应是温柔的动作，却有种无奈的意味，他低下头，看到黑羽转开了眼睛。  
  
  
白马看着自己的手。

左手无名指上还有一圈淡淡的痕迹，这要归功于自己每逢公众场合需要营业的时刻总会把戒指拿出来戴一戴，因为这样可以免去不少麻烦。自从黑羽离开伦敦以后，他就没有忘记过这件事——在一切的一切结束之后，连这样微小的执着也显得不可理喻。

他们终究没有去登记，想来也是件好事。他已经栓住他太多太久了，没有理由再毁掉一件美好的回忆。

——为什么会这样呢？  
  
  
  
凌晨五点，白马带着一队警员，敲开了已经被烧得焦黑的日本超市的门。

说是敲开也不准确——在警员说明来意后，里面就传来慌乱的声音，女性闷头挣扎的尖叫，白马示意了一下，够了，probable cause，警员撞开了门。

白马的目光落在脸色灰败的男人身上，并没有去看近乎赤裸被铐在暖气片上，不断发抖的右纪子，女性警员快步过去，不停安抚着她，又拿了一条毯子给她盖上。

“为什么这么做。” 白马双手插兜，淡淡地问。

男人非常恼怒，在警员的压制下不断挣扎，日英夹杂地说了一大段，白马静静地听着，没有打断他。

为首的警探和他是老相识，此刻过来拍了拍他的肩，对他说了几句什么，也是翻来覆去听了好久的话了，于先前不同的是，这次白马点了点头，对方便有点惊奇，住了口，看着他。

白马却并没有看向对方，反而低下头。

“程岛先生，” 白马缓缓地对着被压得不住弯腰的犯人说， “请你不要蒙骗自己了。”

程岛雄一郎挣扎着抬起头，看到年轻议员的眼睛里露出冰冷的锐意。

“这不是爱。”  
  
  
  


……  
  


“为什么不可以？为什么不可以？已经过去那么久了，白马！”

“连工藤都说没有余党的痕迹了——他那个组织还在，他不是照样每天镜头前蹦哒！”

“你到底要我做什么，你告诉我。你告诉我啊！”

“你看啊！居然还有 KID 模仿秀，还不止一家！他们这些二流魔术师不也没事吗！”

“我不知道……我真的不知道，白马，我不知道我要找什么，我觉得我要找的东西已经丢了，可能从来就没存在过……”

“我不知道。”  
  


……  
  
  


他们那个时候吵了太多次架，回忆里只有黑羽的声音，他已经不记得自己都说过什么了。

——果然还是很逃避吧？  
  
  
警局里人声纷杂，白马拿出手机，将之前草拟的邮件发出，又翻开短信，拉到最下面，找到那个经年未动的联系人。

白马注视着自己给黑羽发的最后一条短信，指尖按在对话框里，过了很久，还是缓缓放开了。  
  
  
  
  
  
Town Hall 的表演大厅里挤满了几乎全伦敦的日本居民，将近两千多人，人头攒动，白马站在最后面，有当地社区的人认出他来，客气地和他打招呼。

助理挤到他的面前，告诉他第一排给他预留了位置，白马停顿了片刻，摇了摇头。

白马把首排留给受这次事件影响的几个家庭，又转而站到廊柱后面。从这里他能看到舞台，对方却很难看到他，黑羽昨晚离开南岸的时候几乎是落荒而逃，足够了，白马平静地想，他再也不愿意看到对方因为自己而露出那种神情了。

大厅里暗下来，闪光灯聚集到舞台上，这是白马第一次近距离地观看黑羽的舞台魔术，心跳逐渐快起来，并不知道自己在期待什么，然后。  
  


“Ladies and gentlemen——！”  
  


月光下的魔术师轰然出现，黑羽单手持帽，鞠躬，微笑，睁开眼睛。  
  
  
  
  
  
“回日本？”

白马怀疑自己没有听清，毕竟黑羽的神情很平静，方才还很难得地和他坐在沙发上看了一部电影，就像从前那样，黑羽靠着他的肩，脑袋一点一点，白马还以为他睡着了。

可是黑羽很清醒，只是缓缓点头：“对。”

“为什么？” 白马有些不解，“你想——你想让我回日本从政？”

黑羽略是好笑地看着他，眉头蹙了蹙，又展开来，耐心地说：“不，是我要回日本。”

这一幕似曾相识，白马的呼吸瞬间在胸口冻住，几乎无法继续，黑羽动了动唇角，神情难得地露出一丝坦然的温柔，低声说：“你知道的，大侦探。你早就知道了。”

白马没有回答，黑羽专注地看了他一会儿，神情有点黯然，又低下头，转过身。

身体比他的理智快了一步，白马回过神，已经抓住了对方的手腕，力道很大，他可以感到指尖下黑羽心跳的搏动，像是一只囚鸟，不断扑闪着。

黑羽停顿了一下，回过头，睁开眼睛。

平日里狡黠又调皮的眼眸里只剩下清冷和沉静，月光下魔术师的眼神，腕间的心跳也逐渐沉稳下来，黑羽平缓地呼吸着，目光落在他的指尖，又转回来。

“你觉得，” 黑羽慢慢地说，“你真的能拦住我吗？”

白马的瞳孔紧缩，黑羽定定地看着他，神情里没有一丝往日的调笑或挑战的意味，只是陈述一个事实，白马下意识地往后退了一步，又往前倾了倾。黑羽同样往后退了一步，神情变了变，眉头蹙起，又放开，这是他所熟悉的一个小破绽，黑羽的扑克脸在他面前总是没有那么完美，然而黑羽却没有一点掩饰的意思，直直地看着他。

“很多年了，” 黑羽说，语气是难得的平和，“白马。你应该知道我的。”

“……”

白马的确知道他：只要黑羽想，他可以随时消失，第二天留给白马的只会是一个空荡的房间，而他的少年将会隐没人海，再也寻找不见。这是黑羽最后的底线——从对方疲惫的眼神到微微发白的指尖，他的恋人都在说：好聚好散吧，不要再逼我了，我的大侦探。

白马的目光扫过对方蹙起的眉，抿起的嘴唇，突然意识到，他已经很久没有看到黑羽笑过了。

——这还是他所钟爱的少年吗？  
  


“分手吧，白马。”

黑羽平静地对他说，从声音到语句都无比陌生，像是一句长长的叹息。

“放开我。”  
  


从东京到伦敦，从南岸到北区，从默契的拥抱到无尽的争吵，从摊开的掌心到紧握的手指，他们已经走到了这里，也仅仅能够走到这里。  
  


This is it, my darling.

No more.  
  


白马不住颤抖起来，努力稳着声音，说：“好。”

黑羽的神情慢慢回暖，又无比难过地看着他，白马抬起手，最后一次在对方那曾经为他带来无数奇迹的魔术师手腕上落下一吻，缓缓松开五指。  
  
  
  
  
  
  


他的魔术师在台上站稳了身形，扫视全场，眉头微微蹙起，又放开，随即一笑，自信又张扬，KID 的专属神情，白马靠在廊柱后面，单手微微颤抖，片刻后，自嘲地勾起唇角，转到大厅最后面，站到台阶上。

黑羽一眼就看见了他，隔着人潮，朝他弯起眼睛。  
  
  
  
  
  


简短的两下敲门声。

黑羽正试图把乱七八糟的假花塞在一个盒子里，太没有美感了，英国政府非常鸡婆，由于公众卫生法多少条多少例不允许未经许可的鲜花出现在舞台上，时间太紧，没来得及要许可证，黑羽突然想起来他原本可以找地方官弄一张加急许可，白马这家伙也就这个时候有点用处，失策了。

白马有些好笑地倚着墙，多年如一日地戳穿他：“那是两个不同部门，黑羽君，我没有权力颁发这种许可证。”

黑羽意识到自己可能腹诽太过习惯，给说出来了，有点尴尬，欲盖弥彰地回过头，继续把一大把假花往里按。怎么按都按不进去，于是干脆连脚都用上，白马看着他，明显在忍耐，过了片刻，忍耐不住了，绅士精神发挥作用，白马直起身，靠近他。

“请允许我……”

“呜啊不能从那边！”

话说到一半，花束直接炸开来，铺天盖地洒了对方一身，白马的指尖还按在铁盒的另一侧，全无意料，神情一瞬间空白，宛若多年前被他捉弄的少年，黑羽双眼瞪大，看着对面。

“……”

后台止水般的沉寂，黑羽的心脏狂跳，脑海里控制不住地浮现回忆里白马微微蹙眉让他别闹的模样，胸口发紧，一种莫名的慌乱涌上来，只是呆呆地看着对方。

片刻后，白马神情不变，伸手从头发里摘下一朵看不出品种的假花，缓缓地道：“万幸，并没有给黑羽君颁发许可证。”

“……”

黑羽的胸口莫名回暖，简直不可理喻，张了张口，“可是……” 尾音有点颤，黑羽清了清嗓子，又揪起眉毛，“不是说……”

白马漫不经心地看他一眼，唇边一点笑意，于是另一种熟悉的心情替代了莫名的难过，黑羽怒道：“果然还是可以的吧！你只是不想而已！”

“不滥用职权是地方议员的基本素养，” 白马严肃地道，“鲜花不是重点，最主要的是我不想派助理去特拉法加广场替你捉鸽子，她会投诉我的，黑羽君。”

黑羽：“……”

白马又笑意盎然地瞥了他一眼，黑羽简直气结，对方一如往年看穿他的小心思，没想法了，站在原地磨牙，白马又拿起盒子翻开，拨弄了一下开关，若有所思地说：“唔，我明白了。”

黑羽劈手夺过铁盒，方才浮上来的莫名心情又在熟悉的你来我往里飘散了，“这是骗小孩子的东西啦小孩子！你还得意上了。”

白马笑而不语，黑羽看着一地的假花，没脾气了，心里把自己远在国内隔离的助理念了一百遍，抓着头发，“啊呀——又得重新来过了！”

“几点的飞机，” 白马毫无联系地问他。

“明早啦，” 黑羽气闷地说，“我看这得收拾一个晚上啊。”

“会有专人来清理的，” 白马说，“这一点我还是可以动用一下职权……”

“哦，” 黑羽面瘫地说，“你可真厉害，还学会叫家事代行了。”

白马笑起来，黑羽转了一圈眼睛，又回过头开始整理起自己的背包。

“饿吗，” 背后传来白马若无其事的声音。

“那要看啊，” 黑羽同样若无其事地答，“你打算请我公款吃喝吗。”

“If you insist，” 白马的声音里带进一点笑意，还是那么的令人牙痒，“我可以勉为其难地写一下文书。”

黑羽嗤笑起来，将背包往边上一扔，“你可真行。”

白马走到门边，又停了下来，黑羽察觉到对方的目光，回过头。

“带上你重要的东西，” 白马说，神情平静，语气却意有所指，“随我来。”  
  
  
  
  
伦敦的路况还是那么的糟糕，黑羽坐在的士里，有些紧张，欲盖弥彰地抓着手机，把玩着自己的四叶草小挂件。白马倒是神情自然，一直单手托腮看着窗外，膝盖和他的虚贴着，一丝幻觉般的温暖，黑羽觉得有些气闷，这家伙居然看上去这么好整以暇，太过分了，他到底想要干嘛，就不能在附近找个地方吃饭吗，……

的士缓缓转弯，驶上滑铁卢大桥，熟悉的 OXO Tower 映入眼帘，黑羽的呼吸乱了一拍节奏，有些难以置信地看向对面。

白马回过头，朝他安抚地笑笑，没有说话。

的士继续行驶，沿着泰晤士河南岸一路向东，又过了很久很久，黑羽的心悬在空中，又放下来，说不出是如释重负还是暗自失落，撇了撇嘴，继续把手机在指尖晃着。

八点半，黑羽饿得前胸贴后背，的士终于到达目的地，伦敦天际线最耀眼的摩天高楼，The Shard。

六年前的这里才刚建成，并没有开放，六年后已经是伦敦地标了，黑羽站在电梯里，心中深深佩服，没有一丝脾气，暗道你可真行，年年岁岁月月就只会这一套，老子在这种地方吃！不！饱！

白马看了他一眼，唇边略有笑意，黑羽也不想掩饰自己的小心思，狠狠瞪了对方一眼。

电梯门打开，碎片大厦名不虚传，四周全部都是落地窗，伦敦的天际线瞬间铺展在眼前，由于没有高层建筑，能见度比东京宽广得多，黑羽忍不住，小小地哇了一声。

侍应生把他们带到窗边的位置，白马看了看菜单，直接朝着对方轻声说了句什么，侍应生犹疑起来，用浓重的法国口音说：“是这样的，这一般是多人分享……”

白马说：“我知道。”

侍应生停顿了一下，再次问：“您确定？”

白马抬起头看着对方，唇角变换了一个角度，略带傲慢的贵族营业神情，黑羽看着这一幕，单手托腮捂嘴，忍不住弯起眼睛，白马淡淡地对侍应生说：“Absolutely。”

侍应生点了点头，略微鞠躬，离开了，黑羽把手放下，肩膀控制不住地抖动起来，“你的形象完啦，大少爷要被开除贵族籍了。”

白马朝他笑笑，没有回答，周身气场还没收回来，慢条斯理地说：“贵族一般是不会到这里来吃饭的。”

黑羽：“……”

“充其量也就是明星聚集地而已，” 白马继续补刀。

黑羽气得往后一撅，“你还得意起来了！”

白马朝他弯起眼睛，这一幕太过熟悉，黑羽停顿了一下，指尖又忍不住跳跃起来，心情不住上扬，转了一圈眼睛，又将指节在桌面敲了敲。“你可真够装模作样的。”

“彼此彼此，” 白马说，“黑羽大明星。”

“干嘛，” 黑羽说，“要签售吗。入坑要趁早，等我享誉全球了，你就买不起了。”

“是吗？” 白马故作讶异地挑起眉，“能要多少？”

“不便宜，” 黑羽客气地颌首，“给你的话还可以再贵一点。”

白马笑起来，黑羽忍不住在桌下踢了他一脚。

侍应生回来了，神情复杂，有种吃了柠檬的表情，将十个大小不一的盘子在桌上一一摆开，又略为鞠躬，深吸了一口气，没有说话，走了。黑羽简直要笑死，这也太无视社交礼仪了，然而能让比英国人更装模作样的法国佬吃瘪一回，还是很开心的，于是拿起叉子，搓搓手。

“还可以更让他们震惊一点，” 白马说，“我建议你从甜品开始吃。”

黑羽不住点头，“好主意，好主意。”

黑羽把巧克力慕斯拖到自己面前，吃了，边上路过的Maitre d’ 用余光瞥见，脚下不稳，差点跌了一跤。黑羽切换一副 DIVA 的高冷神情，缓缓注视他，Maitre d’ 神情沉痛，艰难地回过头，目不斜视地走了。

黑羽在伦敦大大小小高档餐厅吃了四年，今天是最满意的一次，心中笑得像个青蛙，面上却滴水不露，白马坐在他的对面，神情自然，完美贵族用餐礼仪，却仿佛对食伴的叛逆行为视而不见，吧台后的侍应生纷纷伸长了脖子看向这边，眼神惊奇，宛若看一对神经病夫夫，气氛和谐，非常完美，黑羽忍不住笑出声来。

白马抬眼看向他，两人目光相汇，黑羽心中突然涌上一个止不住的念头，近乎疯狂的冲动：假如这家伙现在再向他下跪求婚，他——

手机铃声响起来。

黑羽一脸茫然地看着对面，白马温和地朝他笑了笑，低下头喝了口水。

魔术助理的号码跳动在界面，一边呼叫一边不停地给他发 LINE，[黑羽殿！接电话！接电话！黑羽殿！] 像是场外应援，小姑娘就是这么契而不舍，黑羽有点尴尬，这算什么，之前还常常吐槽对方工作狂，现下角色对换了，黑羽犹疑了一会儿，伸手去按关机键。

“没关系，” 白马适时地说，语气平和，“我等你。”

黑羽有些牙疼，讷讷地道：“那我……我马上回来。”

这感觉实在太奇特了，黑羽站起身，在一干侍应生的猎奇眼光中走出餐厅，找了个楼梯间，深吸一口气，接起电话。

“喂喂？”

“黑羽殿——！”

充满活力的声音差点穿破耳膜，黑羽把手机拿开一点，又按回来，“你怎么又熬夜啊？没有感冒吧？”

“什么啦！” 助理说，“我马上就可以被放出来了，后天我来机场接你啊！”

“啊？” 黑羽说，有点莫名其妙，难道对方半夜电话过来就是为了这个，“不用了吧，以前都是……”

“现在不一样啦现在！” 电话那头传来蹦跳的声音，助理按捺不住的兴奋，“黑羽殿！美国的合同签下来了——！纽约乐天宫啊！你要占领东海岸啦——！”

“……”

黑羽脑中一片空白，耳边的声音仿佛嗡嗡的：“什么？”

“先签了六个月！他们说卖座的话还可以搞巡演，” 助理说，“我就说黑羽殿怎么可能不卖座啦，你等着吧，我真是太厉害了，你马上就要升级国际大明星啦——！！”

黑羽握着手机，微微发抖，胸口不知名的情绪翻腾，电话里的小姑娘非常兴奋，叽叽喳喳问他后天机场想要收到什么花，既然是国际有名了，现在就要准备起来，她已经下单了十六副墨镜，每天换着戴，可惜现在口罩不好买，过一阵子再备上，这都什么乱七八糟的，黑羽的思绪一片混乱，不记得和对方说了些什么，过了好久，挂了电话，靠在墙上，不住喘息。

白马望着窗外，不知道在想什么，听到他的脚步，回过头，指尖动了一动：“怎么了。”

黑羽有些魂不守舍，定定地坐了一会儿，说：“看来我要享誉全球了。”

白马挑了挑眉，黑羽呆呆地看着对方，过了好久，深吸了一口气，拿起叉子，说：“没什么，你不吃了吗。”

白马没有追问，黑羽沉默地把剩下的食物吃了，不想面对自己毫无头绪杂乱的心情，又拿过一盘甜点作为收尾，毕竟吃得开心最重要，管他是东岸南岸，唉。剩余的甜点是一小碗柠檬果汁冰糕，还没有化完，黑羽心不在焉地舀了一点放进嘴里，结果差点被酸出眼泪，整张脸都皱起来。

对面的人很是无奈地看着他，黑羽苦着脸喝了一大杯水：“黑暗料理欧洲一脉相承。”

白马示意侍应生前来，要了一个巧克力圣代，侍应生清了清嗓子，道：“先生，我们这里没有……”

白马不予理睬，双手交叉放在桌上，眉毛扬了扬，说：“Do make an effort。” 重音傲慢地压在[do]上。

侍应生仿佛生喝一罐自家的柠檬果汁，鞠躬走了，黑羽低下头，故作轻松地说：“你要上这家店的黑名单啦。”

“或许，” 白马毫不在意地说，“但我也并没有打算再来。”

白马说完这句话，目光转向窗外，黑羽清晰地听出了对方的话外之音，扑克脸有些撑不住了，按在桌面的手微微抖起来，近乎求助地说：“白马……”

对面的人转过头，略是好笑地看着他，眼神里却有一种了然的温柔，白马说：“振作一点，黑羽君，记得好好营业。”

“……”

巧克力圣代上来了，厨师长非常克制，用的是真正的可可酱，黑羽默不作声地吃了一大杯，胸口无数不知名的情绪翻腾，涌上一波波的海浪，几乎让他喘不过气来。白马一直单手托腮看着窗外，留给他无尽的空间，这感觉实在陌生，又太过熟捻，黑羽不知道该怎么办，放下勺子，茫然地看着对面。

白马见他吃完了，伸手买了单，给侍应生留了百分之七十五的小费，黑羽看着侍应生那精彩的表情，忍不住嗤笑出声，又吸了吸鼻子。

“你这得填多久的文书啊，” 黑羽说。

“这的确超出范畴了，” 白马漫不经心地回答，“为了可以不要上每日邮报的头条，就权当让我回请吧。”

“哦，” 黑羽面瘫地说，“这又是什么神奇的政客手段，见识了。”

白马笑起来，黑羽转了一圈眼睛，心情奇异地又平复下来，行吧，黑羽破罐破摔地想，自己从来就不擅长应付这家伙，过去是，现在是，可预期的未来也是，习惯了，没什么了不起的。

白马又在问他：“还能陪我去一个地方吗。”

“滥用职权，” 黑羽闷闷地答，“我这是被迫营业。”

白马唇角上扬，眼神里有种温柔的意味，黑羽有些难堪，别开脸去，长叹了一口气：“行吧。”

然而片刻后黑羽就觉得不太行了，白马出了餐厅，径直走过了电梯口，拉开了楼梯间的门，示意他往上走，黑羽：“？？？”

白马的目光落在他的背脊上，又若无其事地转开去，毫无联系地对他说：“这里没有监控。”

“……” 黑羽惊奇了，“你这是想干嘛？重温旧梦？”

“差不多吧，” 白马毫不在意地答，“可以吗。”

黑羽有些气结，瞪着对面，心想这公务员中年危机起来是真的非同小可，这到底算什么，然而想到手机里的回程机票，又有点失落起来，疯狂的念头如气泡般翻上心头，只是欲盖弥彰地摆着手，“你还是这么麻烦。”

黑羽三步并两步上了楼，通往天台的门虚掩着，果然退欧了安保工作相当不行，黑羽推开门，惊呆了。

The Shard 建筑就如其名，像一块玻璃碎片插在南岸，然而这幢大楼还有个别称：摘星塔。

说是天台也不准确，只是一片玻璃塔角之间的平台，没有任何的扶栏，视线里，伦敦广阔的天际线伸展开来，四周全部都是玻璃，折射出泰晤士河岸无数的彩灯。黑羽看到墙面上自己模糊的倒影，仿佛浮动在天际的星河中，今夜的伦敦难得晴朗，晚风低吟，像是情人的歌。

白马站到他的身边，转过头来看他。

“可以再为我表演一次吗，” 白马低低地说。

黑羽深深吸气，没有询问对方的意图，打了个响指。玻璃切面折射出无数反光，像是清冷的月晖披洒在他的身上，黑羽缓缓回头，魔术师的斗篷在风中温柔地落下来，抚过对方的侧影。

白马始终注视着他，目光里是毫不遮掩的赞赏，黑羽的呼吸仿佛在胸口燃烧，心中有种说不出的预感，浮上一层一层的难过，几乎难以强撑表情，于是转过头，近乎慌乱地错开两步。

过了片刻，身后传来轻微的声音，黑羽回过头，看到白马把笔记本放回怀里，将中间撕下来的一张纸夹在指尖，递给他。

“……”

黑羽愣了愣，有些不敢去接，又觉得有点滑稽，对方居然时隔多年还保留了用小本记笔记的习惯，这一幕穿越时空，仿佛回到少年，黑羽觉得自己站在一个临界点，白马这家伙写了什么？他居然无法猜测，是一首诗，还是一副侧画像，亦或是简单的词句，是问题，还是答案？

白马注视着他，眼神里有一丝促狭，仿佛在问他：你想看到什么？

黑羽微微吸气，平稳着手，接过纸张，摊开。

一副简约的伦敦市中心地图，只标出了泰晤士河和周围的几个地标，河的两岸用红笔点出了几个圆点，又在四周打上了阴影，一条蓝色的线在河面中间蜿蜒而上，起点是他们所在的地方，终点是西部下游的皇家基佑花园，就在黑羽所住的酒店边上。

“河岸两边的探照灯，” 白马缓缓地说，“每三十分钟变换一次方向。只要你避开阴影所在的位置，就可以躲过大部分的空中巡逻，剩下的我相信你能够随机应变，黑羽君。”

“……”

黑羽完全不明白自己在看什么，又或许太过明白了，指尖微微地抖起来，“什么……为什么？”

白马温柔地看着他，神情有些难过，轻轻地道：“因为你一直随身带着。”

黑羽断断续续地呼吸，再一次感觉在对方的视线下完全透明，已经过去很久了，他几乎忘了白马曾经是最了解他的人，曾经是，现在也是。黑羽的舞台魔术从来不需要滑翔翼，然而他始终随身携带，黑羽告诉自己那是习惯，然而白马又一次不动声色地揭穿了他，黑羽不知道该怎么办，把纸张捏成一团。

白马还在看着他，黑羽的心头涌上一阵没来由的烦躁，前后转了一圈，四周全是玻璃，走到哪里自己的倒影都和对方的交叠在一起，黑羽单手按着墙面，定定地看着一片浅金色，突然转过头。

“为什么这么做，” 黑羽压着声音问。

这台词似曾相识，穿越时空，角色却彻底对换，对方有一瞬间的愣神，神情动了动，又低下头。黑羽不住地握着拳：“你之前明明一直——！”

“对，” 白马平稳地回答他，“那是我的错。”

满口 Sorry 从不往心里去的假洋鬼子居然有朝一日会真情实意地认错，黑羽真实震惊了，缓缓松开手。一阵风吹来，纸团在他空握的掌心里不断翻动，像是他不停挣扎的心脏，黑羽怔怔地说：“你知道……你知道你这样也是违法的。”

白马有些自嘲地笑笑，双手插兜，并不反驳，只是看着脚下的玻璃。黑羽简直要被对方搞死，这辈子都没碰见过这么不可理喻的人，完全不知道自己该怎么办，等了一会儿，忍不住刺激对方：“这就不算滥用职权了？你平时就是这样为地方议事的？”

“我辞职了，” 白马朝着地面说。

“……” 黑羽气得往后一仰，有股想要抓着对方的衣领狠狠摇晃的冲动，“你辞职了？现在？你——你可真够可以的，这——”

白马抬起头来。

黑羽停住了脚步，惊异地睁大了眼睛，白马的眉头微微蹙起，神情没有多少变化，眼眶却红了。

黑羽住了口，微微喘息，瞪着对面，然而对方的神情又逐渐平静下来，没有更多的动作，只是定定地看着他。

“这么多年来，” 白马慢慢地说，声音很轻，“你依旧是唯一一个能打乱我思考的人。”

“……”

黑羽站在原地，指尖微微颤抖，完全不明白自己应该做什么，心里空落落的，只剩下风声，白马却又不看他了，偏过头，目光落在玻璃折射的一个点上。那里只有白色的虚影，黑羽却有种奇异的感觉，仿佛对方依旧在注视着他的眼睛。

“最近我一直在想。” 白马毫无联系地继续，“我们为了潘多拉而忙碌的日子。”

黑羽的脑中一片空白，根本不知道对方在说什么，只是呆呆地看着那熟悉的侧脸。白马没有等待他的回答，自顾自地说了下去，语气委婉，像是在讲一个历时久远的故事。

“那段时间真的很忙，也很慌乱，很多事情都身不由己，然而现在回想起来，却是我这么多年来最自由的时光。”

白马转脸看着他，神情平静。

“做着有意义的事，和我喜欢的人。”

长长的沉默，白马一直看着他，仿佛透过他看到昨日，黑羽颤着声音，坚持着问：“为什么……为什么要说这些。”

“因为我一直在想，” 白马简单地回答他，“我们是怎么走到这一步的。”

黑羽的眉头蹙起，又展开，不解地看着对面，白马注意到他的神情，唇角自嘲地扬了扬，朝着他摇了摇头。

“你回到日本后，” 白马转开目光，看着他身后的地面，“我一直在推理这个结局的起点。”

“是两年前？三年前？还是六年前？”

“是布鲁塞尔，还是威尔士，亦或是伦敦？”

白马抬起头。

“等你真正再次出现在我的视线里，我终于意识到了，我们的终点也是起点，答案一直都在我的面前。”

黑羽周身的血液仿佛静止了，控制不住地屏住呼吸，白马朝着他笑了笑，安抚的笑容。

“八年前的冬天，你回过头，对我说：大雪封路，迟了一些。”  
  


……  
  


“你迟到了1分13.02秒，怪盗 KID 先生。”

“哦……下雪，轮胎打滑了……”  
  


……  
  


“什么？” 黑羽茫然地说，“为什么？”  
  


白马靠着玻璃墙面，背后全是金色的虚影，对方轻轻地叹息，像是情人的低语。  
  


“你是知道我的，黑羽君。”

“我回到日本是为了追捕 KID，留在日本却是为了你。”  
  


白马专注地看着他，这个眼神黑羽已经习惯多年，每当白马如此注视他，世界就仿佛只剩下他们两个人，这个感觉曾经让他浑身燃烧，后来又不住挣扎，到了现在，黑羽已经不知道该怎么回应，只是怔怔地看着对面，说不出话来。

白马自嘲地笑了笑。  
  


“或许我应该早点明白，这两者并没有多少区别。” 白马继续说。

“那个时候白天应付课业，晚上还要继续查案，每次你从天台纵身而下，我的心都会漏跳一拍，我看着你离去的背影，总有一种不知道是否明天还能见到你的错觉。”  
  


白马的眼睛阖了阖，又睁开。  
  


“我太想抓住你了，快斗。”

“可是我最不应该做的就是抓住了你。”

“不，这样说也不准确——我只是以为我抓住了你。”  
  


白马温柔地看着他。  
  


“这是我犯的最大的错误。”  
  


……  
  


起风了，远远的游轮破开水面，伦敦塔桥缓缓升起，河畔的灯延绵旋转，黑羽的目光离开河面，一直往上，看向北边的地平线，那里的住宅区灯火通明，曾经见证过他的爱情。  
  


“为什么。” 黑羽喃喃地问，声音滚落晚风里，“为什么，白马，为什么。”

“因为我知道你，” 白马温和地说，却像一把刀插进他空落的心间，“我知道你，快斗。你真的是一个很温柔的人，假如我开口，你会留下来，你会回到我的身边，你会为我再一次妥协。”  
  


黑羽不停溺水般地换气，摇头，又点头，肩膀颤抖起来。  
  


白马注视着他，眼睛很亮，那里盛着他漫长一生的星光，白马朝着他笑了笑，了然的笑容。  
  


“可是你不应该为任何人妥协。”

白马这么告诉他，声音不大，却用意温暖，是久违的道歉，也是迟来的祝福。

“你就是你，你理应永远做自己。”  
  


“所以。”

“对不起。”  
  


白马退开一步，伦敦的天际线铺展开来，延伸远方。  
  


“这里是伦敦的最高点，” 白马说，“尽情飞翔吧，黑羽君。”  
  


“……”  
  


黑羽浑身发抖，不知何时开始视野模糊，单片眼镜蒙上一层雾气，白马却只是专注地看着他，唇边一抹温柔的弧度，是他羽翼下的风。黑羽的目光落在昔日恋人背后的夜空，伦敦眼灯光一闪一闪，不停眨动，泰晤士河南岸流动着人潮和彩灯，空气里隐约飘来手风琴的音阶，一首被遗忘的歌。

黑羽控制不住地向前迈出一步，心间不住颤抖，无助地转过头。白马直起身，过来给了他一个拥抱。

经年未见的温暖，对方紧紧地支撑着他，是鼓励也是安抚，黑羽不停断断续续地吸气，将额头抵在白马的肩膀，那里有他熟悉的气息，像是雨后的森林，这曾是他唯一想要停留的地方。  
  


“Be free，” 在悠扬的夜风中他听见白马的声音，是回忆里一成不变的温柔。“My darling。”  
  


黑羽纵身而下，耳边传来呼啸的风声，滑翔翼在夜空中撑开，这感觉一如往年，黑羽转过头，看到白马扶着玻璃墙面，单手插兜，朝着他弯起唇角。

那是他熟悉的笑容，对方的目光专注又温柔，从未离开过他的背影，那是白马日日年年为他织出的细密的网，又像是蜿蜒时空的一条线，从现下回到他的少年。  
  


黑羽深深地呼吸，别过脸。  
  


“再见了——我最亲爱的大侦探——”  
  


白色的自由鸟滑过伦敦无云的夜空，宽广的泰晤士河也无法描绘他的倒影，水面荡开细纹，魔术师的眼睛遥望天际，星辰的眼泪沉落在河底暗流里，奔腾向海，永不回头。

  
  
  
  
  
END


End file.
